<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy Chain by dnawhite76, Prubbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624224">Daisy Chain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76'>dnawhite76</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs'>Prubbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(non con is not with the main ship), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Eye Contact, Forced Voyeurism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Slavery, Sloppy Seconds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnawhite76/pseuds/dnawhite76, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prubbs/pseuds/Prubbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But Tim remembered Jason. The boy that was barely older than him who fought his way through the ranks, stopped assassins and enemies until the Master himself had chosen him as his personal guard, the unspoken second in command. The boy that had offered him a kind hand."</p><p>Updates daily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sunflower Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This stands alone. You don't need to have read Sunflower to read this. </p><p>Dubcon and non con throughout this fic. Past CSA mentioned and thought about.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were times that he closed his eyes and could smell sunflowers. Their subtle scent getting carried by a breeze reminding him that even on gloomy days the sun was still there. He didn't remember much about Gotham, but he remembered the flowers. Flowers and his mother's voice as she hummed a tune he never learned the words to. But then he'd open his eyes and the rank breath of the man rutting against him would return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grunted when a hard thrust jolted through him. The hot breath on his shoulder and neck was mostly pants and groans. He felt the movements stutter and still before warmth blossomed inside him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the sunflowers. Thick arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him up. His thighs were spread wide as he straddled the man's lap. He looked down at the dirty hand groping at his chest as the man started kissing and biting at his neck. He heard the rattle of the door and his eyes darted to it as it swung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man behind him hadn't noticed and Tim wondered how he was even still alive. He met the guard's eyes. There was nothing in them, the barest hint of recognition, but nothing else, no remorse or pity. Just that same acceptance that he knew his own eyes carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard coughed once and the man pulled his head up. "What?" The man growled his hand moving low against Tim's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our master wishes to speak with you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man let out a frustrated growl before he shoved him out of his lap. Tim caught himself on the thin blanket that had been laid out earlier in the evening. His hands balled in it before he pushed himself back to his knees. He adjusted the pants back around his hips and sat. He watched as his new leash holder scrambled around getting dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked to the guard, he was watching the man with vague disinterest. He watched everything with that same expression. He always had. Ever since they were children. Tim didn't think that Jason remembered the dirt and grime covered boy he'd been. But he remembered Jason. The boy that was barely older than him who fought his way through the ranks, stopped assassins and enemies until the Master himself had chosen him as his personal guard, the unspoken second in command. The boy that had offered him a kind hand. Tim didn't think he'd ever forget even if there were times he wished he could. A hand held out to him as he bled and cried on a dirt floor. Hands that got him back on his feet and straightened the clothes that hung off him, too big even before the seams were torn and stretched. He was barely a year older than him, but already a head taller. Destined to be a warrior. Destined for great things within the league. Tim had heard even down in the cells that he had caught the Master's eye. He'd known it wouldn't be long before he was too good for guarding the stolen children. He'd be pulled away and Tim would be left with the guards that mocked and laughed and touched as often as the men that visited. He had stood watching the ground as Jason had fixed his clothes. Fingers had tapped the bottom of his chin hard and he looked up, a scowl on his face before he could stop it. Jason hadn't said anything, but his lip had twitched in a smile before he stepped back out of the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rose when the older man disappeared into the inner chamber. Jason's eyes moved to him and Tim met them. He'd never dropped his eyes after that moment in the cell. He'd gotten slaps and fists for it, but he'd never given in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could lose your eyes for looking at me like that," he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to see him try," Jason replied with an abrupt laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Tim stung that he belonged to a man so weak. "He is stronger than he looks," he commented. Jason was still watching him, his eyes flitting down to the mottled bruises around his neck. He raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You could touch me and we could see who would win."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not think I would survive you." Tim frowned at the laughter in his voice. "I am surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> has lasted so long." He flicked his head to the other room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked over to the other chamber when he heard the grumbles growing louder. He stepped away and dropped to his knees as the man came back out, but as soon as he had gotten settled a hand wrapped around the back of his neck and he was hauled to his feet. He stumbled the first few steps. He walked a pace behind the pair of men as they walked down the hall. Jason tall and broad shouldered standing in sharp contrast to the stout heavy waisted man huffing as he tried to keep pace with Jason's longer strides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chamber doors opened after a quick rap of knuckles against the wood. He saw Ra's sitting on his throne looking down on them. Jason moved and stepped into his spot at Ra's right hand. His hands loose at his side. He saw the smirk and glint in Ra's eyes when they passed over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How have you been Gol?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man answered and Tim focused on the other people in the room, the other members of the council. He took a step back when he realized that the only man of the council not in the room was Gol's brother. The man who was responsible for Tim's time in this man's embrace. He looked to Jason and saw him looking back, a silent warning in the shake of his head. His eyes went to Ra's who was smiling as he talked about the latest gossip. He listened to the man's replies and wondered how anyone could be that stupid. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did he not see?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim kept his eyes on the other members, on their hands and the weapons they carried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for your time." Gol bowed his head. Ra's looked at Tim, met his eyes. "I do hope you enjoy your evening." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Yes. I will," Gol replied and shoved Tim forward. He glanced over his shoulder. Ra's watched him with a smirk. He dared a glance to Jason, but he was looking at their Master waiting for his next order. Tim had looked at the warriors when he was younger and had wanted to be them, to fight alongside them, to be free. But now he knew how naive he'd been. They were just as captive as he was. While his body may not be his at least his mind was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ate and watched the man as he talked with his brother. As they talked about the rumors of the league. Rumors that Ra's had fed Gol just a few hours earlier. He watched as they plotted moves. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Idiots</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As the brother left he almost felt bad for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had been passed around as he grew, once it became obvious that his body was not meant for battle. He had been traded around for a favor or a sword. When he was just thirteen, his master had been a terrible man, even in the company of other terrible men. Tim had been sitting on the floor by his feet making faces at the girl next to him when the back of his neck was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet. He'd been given away with the promise that the man shut up for a few minutes. He had been taken right there with half of the room watching while the others on their pillows on the ground looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night as his master slept, he drove a dagger into his throat. Tim had watched as he woke up and stared at his precious pet in surprise and disbelief before he drowned in his own blood. He let go of the dagger, wiped his hands off on the man's pillow and went back to his bed in the corner of the room. He fell asleep, and slept peacefully for the first time since he'd been stolen from his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had escaped blame. It had to have been an assassin in the night. The child whore couldn't possibly be to blame. A few masters later people began to suspect. Now his masters guarded themselves against him, blades were kept locked away. Or he was in chains as the men slept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at times too easy to get these men to lower their guard. All it took was a return of their advances. A few sweet words and affected moans and they forgot about the men who had fallen before. Lost in his breathy demands that pushed them harder until they came and passed out without putting him back in his bonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gol woke as he slipped out from under him. His hand wrapped around his wrist. He winced at the tight grip and his bones grinding together under the pressure. He smiled and kissed the man. He whispered that he just needed to relieve himself and the grip eased. He did as he said and when he walked back out the bed was empty. He heard the rattle of chains a moment before he turned and the manacle wrapped around his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think that I am stupid boy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he growled out and swung his other hand. The knife sliced across Gol's stomach, though it wasn't deep enough to weaken him. He stumbled forward when the chain pulled tight. Tim kept the knife in his hand and drove it through the hand reaching for him. Gol yelled. He pulled the knife free and swung wildly at his face. Gol charged him. With the chain around his wrist he couldn't move far and instead the heavy man crashed into him. They fell and the wind was knocked from him, and the knife slid from his hand. He scrambled to pull at the fingers that had wrapped around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how much you enjoyed my hand around your neck last time," the man growled against his ear. He felt his erection grind against him even as his head started to swim from his struggle to breathe. He scrambled for something--anything to get the man off of him. He mewled as a rough thrust had him sliding in deep. "Ah. A real noise. Let me see how many more I can get." The grip around his throat eased, but not enough for him to gather his breath, just enough for his gasps and noises to escape. He slapped the ground around him, and felt the edge of a bowl. He vaguely remembered hearing a crash as they fell. They must have knocked over a table. He grabbed the edge, felt it dig into his skin before he swung it. He felt the splatter of blood on his face before Gol started wailing and grabbed at his face. He fell off of him. Tim pushed up. He'd cut him across his face, his eye looked like it had taken the brunt of the slash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a pretty noise," Tim mocked and Gol's good eye looked at him. He gripped the shard tighter and drove it into his throat before pulling up tearing through it. "I don't think you'll make anymore." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back, and looked around as Gol collapsed. He found the knife and grabbed it while he watched the last few breaths of the man. He wiped his arm across his face and climbed to his feet. His hand was bleeding where the bowl had cut him. He wrapped his hand, got dressed, and went to sit in the main room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning the door opened and Jason stepped in. For the first time he saw something else in his eyes, almost like relief, before it disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid he's indisposed at the moment," he offered in a raspy voice. His throat was still sore. Jason looked him over before walking into the back room. He walked back out and stopped before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to bring you to the Master." He nodded and rose.  Jason ordered two men to get rid of the mess. He stepped out the door ahead of him. He had made this walk before. The first time that he'd gotten brought before the master he had had trouble putting his feet in front of him. Sure that he'd be punished. But now as Ra's' feral grin greeted him, he welcomed it. It reassured him. Jason shut the door behind him and Ra's rose to his feet. He walked closer and Tim kept his eyes on him. He knew better than to let the Demon out of his sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it that you enjoyed your night?" Ra's asked and brushed a speck of flaking blood off of his cheek. He didn't answer. Ra's hand moved his chin. "Would you leave these ugly marks on such a precious gift?" Ra's asked looking over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, master," Jason replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many masters is this now, Timothy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Jason?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eleven," Jason answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed and stepped away from him. "Eleven of my warriors killed by a boy." He watched Ra's walk back to his bed. He sat down and looked at Tim, then Jason behind him. "Why did you kill your Master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He did not please me," Tim said. The council laughed, but Ra's watched him with a serious gaze. Ra's had been amused that morning when he'd answered. Had chuckled and asked him if he thought that was reason enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A pet is meant for the pleasure of its master not its own." He looked at the man who had spoken, Gol's brother, but did not respond. He knew that the council was only speaking with Tim because he was angry at the loss of his brother. Ra's had warned him that it might happen. Too many men had died for them to ignore the concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone think that they can please this boy?" Ra's asked with amusement in his voice. The men sitting around looked unsettled. No one spoke up and for the first time since he was taken from the cells Tim felt fear. If no one spoke up, he'd be back in the cells. As the silence stretched he felt those chains biting into his skin, the dark and the crying overwhelming everything. Ra's stood and walked to him. He watched as he closed the distance, like the shadow of death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master," he whispered. Ra's stopped in front of him and tilted his chin up. He met his gaze. "Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will find I am not an easy master to dispatch," he responded in a quiet voice. Tim swallowed and nodded. Ra's let him go and turned back to the council. "I have found that the true measure of a master can be found in the loyalty of the ones under him." He motioned for Jason. "I am done with this nonsense." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come," he said, and Tim followed after him. They walked back to Ra's personal chambers. He stopped just inside the door off to the side as the door shut and he was alone with his master. And his guard. Jason stood on the other side of the door. Tim felt his pulse quickening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Ra's hummed as he walked around him. "Where has the fearless boy that stood in my room just this morning gone?" He didn't respond, just kept his gaze on him as he circled. "I saw fear on your face for the first time in the council chamber. You don't fear me… but fear the cells for some reason." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's picked up his hand and looked at it. There was still blood under his fingers, and the wrap was stained from his wound. "You worked in the cells. Why do you think that he would be afraid?" Ra's asked, looking to Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be a pet is to have comfort. He would lose that privilege."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Privilege?" he asked in a sharp voice. Ra's turned back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he wrong?" Tim hesitated and Ra's shook his head. "Speak freely here. There are no secrets within these walls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not a privilege to live under the whim of weak, unsavory men." He looked to Ra's. "I spent years in the cells. It is the fear of a child. I know it, but I have not been able to overcome it." Ra's hummed and let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must meet with someone. Jason, find him some clothes, and see to that wound. He no longer belongs to a weak, unsavory man." A wolfish smile overtook his face before he looked to his guard and nodded in his way out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shut with a clang and Tim turned. "Did I look comfortable to you yesterday?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Surely sleeping on a bed is better than being chained to the floor," Jason replied without answering his question. He wanted to shout at him, but he knew that it wasn't Jason's fault. He was frustrated with himself. He hadn't thought far enough ahead. He hadn't thought about what would happen when there were no more masters to take him in. Now he was stuck under the one person that he didn't think he could escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go take a bath. I will find you clothes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A bath?" He looked up and then around the large room. He hadn't had an actual bath in years. He heard Jason chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is through there. The water is drawn from a hot spring." He followed the direction Jason had pointed and walked into a lavish bathroom. He pushed off his pants and stepped into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am leaving," Jason said. He looked over to him from where he was floating in the pool. "The door will be locked behind me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not worry. I plan on staying right here for the rest of my life. However short that might be." He sunk below the water and when he surfaced Jason had gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason wasn’t happy. He would never say that to his master, but the idea of Tim being integrated into his life more fully that he already was kneaded at his nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done everything in his power to separate himself from the rest of the stolen in the cells, knowing that if he stayed at the front lines he would eventually earn the respect he needed to be let out. He was fortunate enough to have a naturally solid stature and he learned how to take a hit very quickly after he got there. It only took so many until he knew he wouldn’t take another one without the payment of their blood in return. He had been taken before the Head as soon not three months after they had arrived having slain the men who tried to place their hands on him. He had assumed that his master would demand his death, have him gutted and made to bleed as he kneeled in front of him. But his eyes were kind as they looked over Jason and when he asked him why he had done this Jason told him that his body was made for a higher purpose than to be used as relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His master agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved him out of the cells, giving him a sword that he had no idea how to use and had him guard the stolen, forced to listen to the screams of the children as men passed him in anger and reemerged in a calm. And Jason hated them. He would listen to the grunts and cries and dream of all the ways he would destroy them. How he would take this sword and slide it between their eyes just as they found their release, releasing them from this world. He dreamed of sawing off their members. Of opening the cells and letting the stolen take their own revenge. But Jason did not move and every day, new stolen were brought for him to guard. More voices crying out without a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shouldn’t have been any different. Except for the fact that he was. They had been taken from the same village in Gotham. He had never met Tim before they were taken, he had never cared that he hadn’t-- but his cell was one that was often visited and it was close enough that Jason could turn and see it if he wanted to. Tim didn’t make any noise. He didn’t cry. He didn’t scream for Jason to help him. He took what was given to him and then some. Sometimes they would beat him, offended by his sharp words. And Jason knew that he shouldn't. Shouldn't look, and he should show him compassion when it was so cruel. But he helped him. Pulled Tim back to his feet and dusted him before he went back to standing guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd never forgotten his eyes. So commanding and defiant soft at Jason's touch. But they quickly changed. With each master that he killed and each time that Jason had come to collect him, the warmth had been snuffed out and he was left with the hollow and icy gaze. Jason didn't want to have to look at that gaze. He couldn't afford to be distracted by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The market was mostly empty at this time of night, but the silk weaver was more than happy to welcome the shoulder of the League. She brought Jason the finest threads that she had and accepted his payment with a deep bow before he took the wraps and left. Tim had made good on his promise and was still in the bath when Jason returned. He dropped the clothes on the cushion in the corner and grabbed a towel, holding it out to him. Tim sighed clearly not wanting to get out. But he stood and Jason turned his head as he stepped into the towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not take you for prude." Tim's voice was teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not ogle the objects of my master," he droned and fixed Tim with a look of warning. He belonged to the Head now, he could no longer get away with such teasing without being punished. Tim frowned and wrapped the towel around himself. "Sit," Jason told him pointing to the edge of the tub as he walked out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was sitting when he came back, eyeing the box in Jason's hand warily. He set it next to Tim and opened the top pulling out a few oils and mixed them with a pigment until he had a color that matched Tim's skin. He brushed it over the bruises around his neck until they were almost covered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Head does not like his pets to display Mark's that were not put there by his hand," Jason told him and pulled Tim's arm up to do the same with the bruises there. "These oils will lighten your bruises over time. Until then, use the pigment." When he finished with the bruises he powdered over them to get rid of the shine and turned to grab his new clothes. He helped Tim dress the best that he could while averting his eyes and when the garment was on he grabbed two golden cuffs and clamped them to each wrist. "So people know who you belong to," he told him and straightened the scarf on Tim's head. "The Head requires all of your garments to remain clean and whole. To disrespect this wish is to disrespect the Head and his fury is law."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems you have said this all before." Tim didn't quite ask him. Jason didn't bother answering. To tell him how many there had been before him would be cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a hard sigh and finally took Tim's hand, pulling the bandage off of his hand to the still open wound. It was deep. He must have put a lot of force behind the hit that ended Gol. It would not heal on its own. He led Tim over to the bed and sat him down, grabbing the box of medicines that were close by. He kneeled before him and pat the wound with an ointment that he knew stung like fire, but Tim made no noise. He stayed silent through the treatment even as Jason stitched him back together and when he rewrapped his hand with a clean bandage. "You earned this scar," he told Tim when he stood again. "You should wear it proudly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood before Tim could say anything in return and moved toward the door. "The master will return to you when the sun is rising. Until then, I suggest you rest." He didn't dare look back at Tim as he left him in the Head's chamber wanting to get as far away from him as he possibly could before his master returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason knew that he was more fortunate than most. The master favored him. He had seen in Jason a fire and he wanted to use his fire to take the world. His favor had earned Jason countless opportunities and allowed Jason to speak with a mind of his own. But he couldn't help the resentment in this. That he would now have the only thing in the League that Jason had ever wanted. So he would stay away until summoned, until he could shake the image of the boy with the blue eyes from the cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked past the pet palace, the sounds of moaning and grunting spilling out into the street back to Tiger's hut. Tiger was one of the only high ranking assassins around his age. They had bonded as they climbed the ranks together and when it became apparent that Tiger's disgust in owning a pet of his own matched Jason's, they found relief in each other. Tiger was already in his rooms when Jason went to call on him. Jason pushed him inside as soon as he opened the door and kicked it shut behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't talk because there was no point, they just used each other until the sun had painted the sky and their cave didn't feel as much of the cage it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not stay. He pulled his clothes off of the floor and left just as wordlessly as he had come. It was better that way. Words were for lovers, neither of them had the time nor the compassion for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The streets were empty and quiet on his way back to the Head's compound. He walked through the empty court and stopped in front of the Head's throne. He remembered the palace in Gotham when he was a child. His father had gone before the king to ask forgiveness for his crimes against the kingdom. It was so long ago that Jason didn't even remember what those crimes were. But he did remember his mother. They way she cried for him, held Jason close to her as they pulled him away to be hanged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He used to be afraid of thrones and the people who sat in them. Now the sight of it just made him tired, thinking of the next day and the trials that would follow. So Jason headed towards his rooms, hesitating as he passed the Head's and heard the commotion inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the sound of a scuffle and Jason knew that the master was still out. He opened the door, sound covered by the struggle. Sol was there, standing over Tim with a knife to his throat, hissing out what Jason was sure was a very sad story about his brother. His sentiment had always been his weakness. It kept him from striking, from finishing the job and Jason almost felt sorry for having to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too easy to walk up behind him and shove his blade into his throat. He cut him a second smile and held his head back to bleed him. "You should know better than to touch what isn't yours," he hissed and gave him the mercy of sawing off his whole head, letting his body fall to the floor. He looked down at Tim from where he was kneeling above him until he was satisfied that none of the blood he was covered in belonged to him. "Did he defile you?" Jason asked. Tim met him with his fierce gaze and shook his head. "Then he is a loyal fool only," he sighed tossing his head to join his body. He offered Tim his hand. "Clean yourself. And your clothes. I will dispose of the fool." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim felt something shift in the room and knew that it was Jason, it took everything he had to not look at him as Sol's arm trembled against his neck. Although he doubted the man would have noticed Tim's attention moving to the assassin behind him. The blade had surprised him, though he wasn't sure why.  Jason's words had surprised him more. "You should know better than to touch what isn't yours." Sol choked out his last breath and Tim stared at the man as the life faded from his eyes. He only blinked when he heard the thump of his body fall to the ground. Jason's eyes searched his body, and he saw him relax minutely before he spoke again. "Did he defile you?" It felt so strange to hear his voice. The rare times that they had spoken Jason had been sparse with his words, and he was by no means verbose now, but he had never spoken this much around anyone that he knew of. Did only the dead hear him speak? What did that mean for Tim? Jason waited for a response and Tim shook his head. "Then he is a loyal fool only." Jason dropped the head that Tim had forgotten that he was holding and held out his hand to Tim. "Clean yourself. And your clothes. I will dispose of the fool." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled off the silks of his sleeves. They were ruined. Even if he cleaned them they wouldn't ever look the same. Jason set another pair of pants next to him and walked back into the room. He changed into them and picked up a cloth to wipe off his face and arms. There were already servants cleaning. He walked over to the small square of plush fabric in the corner of the room and sat down on his knees. He watched Jason as he stood in the middle of the room wordlessly as the blood was mopped up and the bedding was changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had been foolish to think he was safe within these walls. He rubbed at the manacle with a cloth trying to get the last of the blood out of the etched design. It needed to be soaked. He looked across the room at the bath. Perhaps he should have taken another one. He wanted to soak away the stench of blood that was still filling his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been gone for one night and already you have stained my floor with blood?" Tim dropped the cloth and pressed his forehead to the ground as he bowed. He hadn't heard Ra's come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sol sought revenge for his brother," Jason said after the servants had fled with their supplies. "He threatened your pet. I ended him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched them as best as he could without picking up his head. Ra's pat Jason's cheek and Tim thought he saw a fraction of a smile before the elder man turned to him. He dropped his eyes back down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You submit so prettily," Ra's commented, stopping just in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Master," he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But only when you want something." Tim froze at the cold tone. He didn't dare breathe as Ra's stood above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get up." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed to his feet and stood in front of the square mat, inches from Ra's. Tim looked up at Ra's as he looked at him. Ra's frowned and touched his arm, lifting his wrist to look at the bandage on his hand. It was stained with blood. He should have changed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where were you?" Tim startled and looked at Ra's face, but Ra's was not talking to him, though he didn't not turn his eyes were to the side, waiting for Jason's answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was out." Ra's met Tim's eyes. He could see the anger flare in them like the flares of new wood in a fire before they softened. Ra's eyes flicked back to him. He didn't look away even when Ra's pushed on his chin until his head tilted baring his neck. Tim's breath caught when his grip tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've washed off the oil here," Ra's said quietly. Tim resisted the urge to cover the bruise on his neck. He hadn't thought about it when he removed the thick cover that had wrapped his neck and held the sleeves in place. Tim's weight moved up onto his toes as Ra's grip shifted to his neck. He kept his hands at his side as the pressure increased. Ra's looked fascinated as he looked at him. Tim kept his eyes on him even as Ra's started to dim around the edges. It took everything Tim had to stay on his feet as he sucked in a loud breath when Ra's finally let go. "Fix him," Ra's said and headed into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sunk down to his knees as soon as Ra's was out of sight. He looked up and Jason was already moving across the room to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you fight?" Jason asked as he wiped the oil from his skin. His touch was softer than Tim expected after watching him behead a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered him a tired smile and croaked, "Why don't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's hand froze and Tim watched as Jason's eyes went blank. He reached for Jason's wrist, but Jason's snapped out of whatever had happened and set down the cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to fight him?' Tim asked as he tilted his head so Jason could apply the new layer. Tim watched the movement of Jason's arm as he brushed the oil across his neck. He was surprised when Jason answered his question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has enjoyed games in the past, but he bores of them quickly." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason added the powder again before standing. Tim watched him as he returned the oil to the table just outside the bathroom. Ra's walked out when Jason had straightened the last bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep well," Ra's said and when Jason bowed his head he placed a kiss on the top of it. Tim watched Jason walked not out the door, but to another across the room. He thought that it was another servants entrance, but from what he could see it looked like a bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timothy," Ra's called and held a hand out. Tim stood and moved in front of Ra's. He let his arm move when Ra's touched it softly. He looked at the gold around his wrists for a few beats, then lifted his injured hand to his face. He felt his breath tremble as Ra's kissed his wrist, Tim's fingers brushed against his beard. His lips had barely touched his skin just below the manacle when he looked up at him. Tim looked at his eyes, the color swirled in them as Ra's let go of his hand. With a single push, his pants pooled at his feet. Ra's looked to the bed behind him and Tim crawled across the soft fabric. These new blankets were finer than then ones that had been ruined. They still smelled faintly of blood as he laid on his side and waited for Ra's to join him. He had not yet decided how Ra's preferred him to act, so he waited. He knew that he enjoyed Tim submitting to him, he liked having that power, but he liked that Tim looked him in the eye even more. He could see it in his eyes now. Ra's sat down and moved gracefully onto the blankets. Tim expected for him to pull him in as soon as he got in the bed, but he didn't. Instead he settled down and pulled a blanket over himself before going to sleep. Tim stared at him. He was naked in bed with his new master, and yet he was sleeping. Tim laid his head down and tried not to think of the last time he slept and woke up to the sound of sobs and a blade against his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up to green eyes watching him. Ra's mouth twisted in a grin when he saw he was awake. Tim blinked and waited for the touches, the sour breath on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It gets cold at night," Ra's commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It does," he answered, though he had long since blocked the chill biting at his skin from his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet you used no blanket."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did not give me one." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed as he sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason, what would you do if you were cold and not given a blanket to sleep with." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would take one," Jason replied. He was sitting at a table against the wall watching them. Tim's face twitched as their eyes met.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may take what my master gives me," he replied. It was the first rule, the only rule that he'd been taught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed again. "This comes from the boy that slayed his masters in their sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They were weak men that mistreated me, you have not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughter faded as he looked at Tim, maybe for the first time he actually looked at him like he was used to being looked at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever is within these walls is yours to use," Ra's said and climbed out of the bed. Tim looked to Jason and saw something in his eyes, but he could never tell what it was. "Jason brought you new clothes. Change, the council is waiting for us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Jason and Ra's talked lowly to each other over maps and papers that were sitting on the table. His new clothes were folded on his cloth square. The pants he slid on were soft. He touched the gold design that swirled up his calf as he tied the laces at the bottom. They were tighter than any pair he'd owned before. He tied the laces at the front and couldn't help but touch the same gold swirls that sat at his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong with them?" Jason asked. Tim shook his head and turned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I have never-" he swallowed and calmed his voice. "I have never worn anything of this quality." He picked up the remaining fabric. The top was an embroidered shoulder piece, that fit perfectly against his neck and hid the bruises on his skin without him needing to cover them with more of the oil. The pattern from the pants was mirrored in the shoulder piece and at the bottom of the sheer sleeves. His chest and back were bare. He adjusted his sleeve over the manacle and turned back to the pair at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have chosen well," Ra's commented with a smile to Jason as Tim stepped toward them. His hand ran over the same gold embroidery at his hip that Tim had touched before he looked at Tim. "You will not speak outside of this room. You are mine, and will act as such. When we are within the council chambers you will sit at my feet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master," he bowed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed behind Jason and Ra's as they walked down the hall. It felt like it had been ages since he'd followed after Gol and Jason to the same room. Tim watched Jason's back as he walked. Straight and broad, unwavering. One he wouldn't mind following. They walked through the doors and the whispers and soft words stopped. Ra's walked up to the throne and sat down. Tim kneeled at his feet. Jason settled at his side. He could feel the council members looking at him. Their curiosity getting the better of them. Ra's was amused by it, he could see it in the way his shoulders shifted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the Demon Head's chambers the door slammed shut behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that he is lying to you," Jason said sharply. Tim backed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What proof do you have?" Ra's replied back calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have any. But I can see it in his face. He is lying." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot run the league based on the way someone's face looks," Ra's said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He entertains people from outside our land," Tim said. Both men turned to look at him. "Master, he is lying to you. Before I was given to Gol, my former master took me to this man's home. There were many men there who did not speak our language." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason is correct about his face as well. He blinks thrice every time he lies." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's looked at him for a long time, but Tim didn't react. He had only spoken the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will see if what you say is true," Ra's said and left the room. Tim looked at the door as it shut then unbuckled his shoulder piece as he walked into the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Jason said. Tim unlaced the bottoms of his pants as he looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not do it for you. The longer that our master is alive the longer I am free of the cells." He pushed his pants down and stepped into the water. The oil was weighing on his skin. He wanted it off. "Though I am surprised that he let you speak to him like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason watched as Tim's back stayed to him, teasing his shape with a wanting gaze that he could do nothing to rid himself of. But he forced his eyes down when Tim turned to him, the question he wasn't asking on his full mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first he thought not to answer. He had not truly asked, and it would not be his place if he had. He knew that if his master was there to hear it that it would be Jason's job to strike him down. As it was, they were alone. Tim bare before him knowing the consequences of daring questions and staging them regardless. Jason leaned against the wall across from the tub and raised an eyebrow at Tim, daring him to remind him of his stance. When he stayed silent Jason spoke. "The master only ever had one child. A daughter." Tim didn't say anything, he knew that Tim knew. The daughter of their master was given to Gotham in exchange for them turning a blind eye to the League stealing their children. "She was young when she was taken for the caves. Young when she died." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked at that. So he hadn't heard. Jason wasn't surprised, the master did not speak of her easily and when he did it was with an air of disappointment, not quite sad and not quite angry- but somewhere between that. "The master was very fond of her. Was pained by her passing and the loss of a potential heir." He stopped himself before saying much more. He needed to stay on his guard before he said too much. "He told me that I have her fire. He has claimed me as his own blood." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you call him master." Tim said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a warrior, but I am no fool."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never claimed-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not have to." Jason crossed his arms and stared him down. "I know you do not think much of me. I would not if I were you. Just a boy taller than the other boys who knew how to throw his fists." Tim watched him and Jason's eyes softened slightly, the flash of the boy from the caves resurfacing. "You would not be wrong," he grumbled and pushed himself off the wall, moving back towards his own room before the boy that he used to be resurfaced too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked the blade and grinned as Ra's panted in front of him, eyes alight with amusement, pride and a little frustration. He hit at him again and Jason rolled forward until he was standing behind him with a blade to his back. He dropped it before Ra's could turn, but knowing that he had pinned him was enough to keep his anger steady in his chest. Ra's knocked him to the ground with the kick back of his ankle and held the sword to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would have been so easy to kill him. His chest was already heaving with the breath that he had wasted trying and failing to subdue Jason on his own. Back in his day, Ra's had been an unstoppable power. A demon that no one ever saw or ever heard until they were too dead to know he had been there. But he'd aged. He had aged well. But he was no longer the man he had once been and Jason had learned his lesson about not beating him. His anger wasn't worth Jason's satisfaction, or the scars on his back that reminded him of every time he had tried to put his master in a place he didn't belong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's smiled and pulled Jason back up to his feet. He grabbed his sword and they set up again to spar. Ra's eyes flicked to Tim on the edge of the ring, watching them. "He was right. As were you," he told Jason as he lunged into his first strike.  Jason parried with a twirl of his blade and they went back to circling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About, Master?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's struck again and Jason dodged him, making an attack of his own that Ra's barely got his blade up to block him. "Jakom," Ra's told him. It was the name of one of his generals. The one that they had been discussing the day before. "He was lying." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason glanced over at Tim as well. "Your pet pays attention." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's took advantage of his look again and parried his sword away. "I have a task for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only sent Jason out after the men. Ra's had put enough slices in Jakom that eventually he was singing. There were ten of them just outside of their territory, camping in the mountains. They didn't see him. They didn't hear him. It wasn't until he had painted the mountain side in their blood that their leader even knew that he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jason the entire night to drag the man back to the caves, the blood that covered him was starting to feel like mud on his face. Ra's met him in court with a grin and sent him back to their rooms to get clean and rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked startled at the sight of him, but Jason didn't dare hold his gaze. He poured a bottle into the still water and watched it slowly spread before he sank to the floor and let his eyes close as his head fell against the wall. He was so tired. All he could smell was rust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember Gotham?" He asked without opening his eyes. There was only silence around him and when he opened his eyes and pushed himself back up. He untied his sword from his belt and let it fall to the floor then worked at the fastens of his shirt. "We were so young when they took us, sometimes I still feel like I dreamed it. But I can smell the sunflowers. I close my eyes and see blue skies." He let his shirt fall with his sword. Then kicked out of his boots. "I taste free air." He sighed and finally peeled back his pants before he stepped into the bath, water immediately red with the blood that had him soaked through. He scooped water in his hands and ran it over his face. "Ra's will use you. Now that you have proven useful to him. He will try and gain your trust." He fixed Tim with a steady gaze. "It would be wrong to give that to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim watched. He watched and for the first time in his life wanted to touch. When he was young he'd had masters who were kind. They touched him softly, they made sure that he found pleasure before their own. Masters that he had curled up beside for more than just the warmth in the night. But never before had he wanted to reach out and feel the muscle moving beneath tan skin, or taste the water as it ran in rivulets down a steadily moving chest. He was glad for that. In the end, they had all grown bored with the act, and their needs had quickly overtaken his own. He knew not to trust, it had been years since he'd let himself think maybe this master was different. That he would be as precious as they all claimed he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Jason's eyes. And didn't know what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he said nothing, instead he sat down on the edge of the tub and put his feet in the water. Jason watched him, eyes narrowed. Tim pushed off the silk shirt that he'd pulled over his arms and took a rag before sliding into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are precious to my master," he said and wiped at the blood still staining the skin of Jason's neck. Jason looked at him and closed his eyes. He wiped softly, slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I smell them too," Tim whispered. He wiped at Jason's hairline and pushed his hair back before dunking the rag and bringing it up over his hair again. "When my body hurts, I close my eyes and I'm there again with the wind on my face and the scent in the air." He took Jason's wrist in his arm and wiped from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers. He took his other arm and repeated the process. This was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't be touching him, that Jason shouldn't be allowing it, but he didn't care. He wanted this. And he didn't get many chances to take what he wanted. "I miss the feel of the sun on my skin," he said as he moved to wipe down the back of Jason's neck and over his shoulders. He was surprised when Jason tilted his head forward allowing him better access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take you out," Jason said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim bit his lip to keep his response back. He couldn't, they couldn't. He pulled a wave of water up and brushed his hands over the breadth of Jason's shoulders. He watched the water run clean. He ran a single finger down his spine, following a trail of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My master would not allow it," he replied just as quietly. He moved back and pushed out of the tub. He dried off with a towel and walked back into the main room before changing into dry pants. He looked at the bed and turned to sit on the square cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He will not mind if you use the bed," Jason said in his same flat tone when he walked out of the bathroom in soft pants. Tim looked over to him he had settled at the table, though it looked as if he was moments from falling asleep. He kept his eyes on Jason's face, he couldn't give in to the temptation that was his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm good here." He had not enjoyed being woken up at the tip of a blade, and with his hands still warm from the heat of Jason's body against them he could not let himself expect anything but that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not understand you," Jason said in a lazy drawl. Tim realized then that he was speaking their native tongue. He had been since he slumped down next to the bath. He had not heard it in years and he could not look away. "You have openly admitted that you have slain your masters and yet you still sit there like a proper pet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is what I am?" He replied with a question on his face. He was a pet, it felt wrong for that to be questioned. Was he not good enough? Jason laughed dryly. Tim flinched at the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pretend that you are," Jason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you pretend that you are weak," he replied back sharply. The pain of Jason's words sparked his anger. Jason's eyes dropped over to him and Tim felt like prey being stalked as those blue eyes locked on him. "You said you were not a fool. I am not blind. You held back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you. The master tires of games quickly. He is not fond of losing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked to the door and his gaze went blank again. Tim sat up straight as Ra's walked in the room. He joined Jason at the table and Tim tuned out their discussion before Ra's pat Jason on the arm and told him to rest. Jason's face was soft as he nodded and headed for his room. His eyes flicked to Tim as he passed Ra's, but Tim turned to his master who was approaching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Undress me," Ra's said and Tim stood. He saw Jason hesitate in his doorway before pulling it shut behind him. He looked up at Ra's before focusing on the clasps holding his cape on. He undid it and the cape fell to the floor behind Ra's. He looked at the fabric, but Ra's wordlessly held out his wrist to him. He undid the laces. He glanced up at Ra's who was watching him. He had to reach out and take Ra's other arm to undo those laces. "You're truly not afraid of me," Ra's said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer. He still didn't know what answer Ra's wanted. Instead he worked at the top of his shirt. He undid the laces until his shirt fell open. Ra's didn't move to take the shirt off himself so Tim pushed it down he let his hands brush along his arms. It was easy to pretend that they were the blood soaked ones he'd touched earlier. When the shirt fell to the ground he moved to the laces on the front of his master's pants. His hands were caught. He looked up. "Master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's enough." Ra's let his hands go and walked into the bathroom. He watched the open doorway before looking over to the bed. He picked up the discarded clothes and set them on the wardrobe before sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked across the room at Jason's door. He shook his head and slid under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's joined him as he was starting to drift. He felt fingers brush against his neck and opened his eyes in narrow slits. Jason's words echoed in his mind as Ra's thumb ran along the bruise that he'd left there the day before. Ra's hand fell and he laid down. Tim rolled closer and carefully wrapped himself around his master. He sighed as fingers slid down his back. Jason was right. Ra's would try to gain his trust, but he wasn't the child that Jason had helped in the cells. He knew better than to trust anyone, but it was foolish not to pretend. So, he settled in the arms of the most powerful man in their land and looked across the room. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little bit of a different feel than anything we've written before. I never really know what so say in these but let us know what you think.</p><p>-DNA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tim lounged on the bed while they fought again. It had been over a week and they had fought every day. Except for the day that Jason was gone when Tim woke in the morning and returned silently in the night and limped across the room. Tim had fallen asleep to the sound of water splashing and his master's steady heartbeat. He flipped through the book Ra's had given him the day before when he complained through his eyelashes that he was bored when they left him alone. They both knew he watched, but he liked to pretend that he wasn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you do that?" Tim asked. Jason shot him a panicked look. He'd held back another strike. He could see it in Jason's face now when he had the chance to win, but let it slip away. "Grapple with each other," he added when Ra's turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is important to practice," Ra's replied. He looked amused. He always was when he sparred Jason. Tim knew he liked the challenge of fighting his second. He was free with touches and words after their sparring sessions more than any other time. Tim slipped out of the bed and walked over. He sat down in Ra's customary chair at their table. He pulled his knee up against his chest and leaned against it as he looked at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you learn from fighting the same person over and over? Kill them and be done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everyone is so easy to kill," Ra's chuckled. Jason was staring at him from behind Ra's. He looked at him and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't they though?" he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's just laughed. He turned back to Jason and summoned him to strike. They went back to their fight and Tim watched, his eyes tracking Jason's body as it moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Tim watching him. Anytime they were within sight of one another, Jason could feel his intense gaze like a dagger in his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not dare look back at him. His master had been through a number of pets in the time that Jason had been in his service. He'd always had a weakness for pretty things, but had admitted to Jason as the first walked in that he did not have the patience to care for them. So he left them to Jason. To make sure they were bathed and fed, dressed in the finest things that Jason could find because more than owning beautiful things, Ra's loved for others to covet what was his. So Jason cared for them. And dressed them. Tended to their wounds and braided their hair. And slowly their eyes would drift to him, just like Tim's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's sword had been painted with more blood than he could measure, but the only deaths he'd ever regretted were the pets of his master. And he was determined that Tim would not be one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He visited Tiger more times that he was proud of in those first two weeks. Blue eyes making the blood under his skin boil every morning, simmering through the day until he could find relief. But that did nothing to keep Tim out of his dreams. His hands running over his skin, burning their path into his memories and haunting him. It got harder and harder to keep his own eyes to himself but he reminded himself that Tim was playing the game just as much as he was. He felt nothing for Jason and would likely kill him the first chance that he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he watched Ra's. Watched the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> watched Tim. The pleased smile he gave him when they would come back court and he would have new information about the warlords. But the amusement did not last, for the new week brought new whispers of the powers around them moving into their lands and turned it to shadows. Rumors of magic users threatening their borders and moving past their guards without excessive force. Ra's was so angry that he had Jason end them on the court floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liars and thieves," he hissed when they were back in their chambers. He was pacing in front of the table that held Jason's blade. He sat wiping it clean, casting careful glances over at Tim on his mat when his master turned away. "All of them. Laughing silently at me and pointing daggers at my back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They have tried before," Jason reminded him, keeping his eyes on his blade as he struck it with a whetstone. "And we replaced them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We had to find them first," Ra's muttered. And then he stopped pacing. Jason pulled his eyes up to find him looking at Tim, his eyes were down at the book in his lap pretending to pay them no mind. Dread filled Jason's gut when Ra's eyes turned back to him and he could only hope that he didn't look as forlorn as he felt. "Master?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me," he said, a light in his eyes that Jason didn't like as he swept out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen that look before. The same look that had sent his first two pets to their death. They had been young, the harshness of the master still a mystery to them. But their beauty had been their undoing and they never returned from the men that the master lent them to. Jason stood as soon as Ra's was out of the room and walked over to Tim's mat. He looked up at him with those intense blue eyes that had been driving him to insanity for nearly a month. Jason's jaw tightened when he noticed just how thick and dark his eye lashes were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stand," he told him, slipping into their native tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned at him but did as Jason told him and followed him to the middle of the room. Jason took off his sword belt and tossed it onto the bed. Then his shirt. Tim seemed startled and moved to pull off his shirt but Jason stepped forward and grabbed his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jason told him. And when his breath caught in his throat he took a step back and pulled his dagger out of his boot and handed it to Tim. "Try to pin me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked down at the dagger and asked, "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have gotten very lucky with your previous masters," Jason told him, dropping into his stance. "But the men my master would lend you to are not weak men." He fixed him with a cold gaze and took a deep breath. "Attack me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim bit his lip and looked like he would have refused had he had a choice. He launched at Jason but it was sloppy and unsure. Jason grabbed his wrist and pinned him, face first to the ground, holding him as gently as he could so he would not mark him. Tim glared at him when Jason pulled him back to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you are unsure, your opponent will use it against you." He handed him the knife back and they reset. "Again." He moved better the next time, Jason was surprised he had accepted his direction and as they reset time and again he got better, and more aggressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely managed to dodge him on their last set, catching Tim by the waist and spinning him down onto the bed where he held him down with his own weight. They were both panting and Jason knew his eyes dipped down to the fullness of Tim's mouth. Had he belonged to anyone else, maybe Jason could have leaned in. Challenged the man who had him. Taken Tim for his own. He could see the same thought in Tim's eye, the taunt that had started it all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You could touch me and we could see who wins.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered if he was thinking about touching Jason. If he knew how he twisted Jason's stomach into knots. Jason pushed off of him and crossed the room in a few quick steps. Ra's walked in as Tim sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timothy," Ra's called as he stalked across the room. Tim rolled to his feet and followed him into the bathroom. Ra's motioned for him to get in the bath. He stripped and climbed in. His eyes watching Ra's only. He washed himself when he was directed to. He was pulled out of the water and Ra's looked at him. Tim looked at Jason who was standing in the doorway when Ra's walked behind him. He closed his eyes when he felt Ra's step up behind him. Having someone at his back had his heart racing. He jumped when cold metal slid around his neck. He reached up to touch the band and could feel a design engraved into it. He swallowed and his throat moved against it. It was tight, but not uncomfortable. He tried to slide his fingers between the metal and his skin, but couldn't. He relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is not your first," Ra's said quietly against his neck. He shook his head. "You know that this is a sign that you are mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." Ra's hand wrapped around his chest. He swallowed when his fingers settled beneath the band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will please these men and you will bring their secrets back to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Master." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not fail me," Ra's whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Master." Tim closed his eyes when he felt lips brush against the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get him dressed, then take him to Teo." Tim's eyes shot open when he heard the name. He looked at Jason and knew his fear was clear on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teo?" Jason asked. Ra's let go of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Teo knows something. Timothy will find out what that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and listened to Ra's leave the room. Teo was in charge of the cells. Tim still had dreams about his heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. What made this worse was that Tim knew that he would have done the same. Teo had his finger in everything. Pets that he had let out of the cells delivered gossip to him for fear that he would take them back. He jumped when cloth wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up at Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will return," Jason whispered and he gripped the cloth. Jason left the room and he let out a breath before Jason called his name. He walked out and dropped the towel. Jason handed him a pair of pants. He looked at the crimson fabric and the sharp swirls like thorns that were embroidered on them. He rubbed his thumb over them and handed them back to Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are too precious. I don't want them to get ruined," he said. Jason looked at the fabric. Tim grabbed a pair of his sleeping pants, they were simple and soft, and still hugged his hips. Jason pulled a simple sheer black shirt out of the wardrobe. He slid it over his head. Jason tied the sleeves over the manacles at his wrists. Tim looked at his face as he focused on the task. He tied the second and just held his hands. "I can't go back to the cells," Tim whispered. "Please. I'd rather die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes met his and nodded. He could see the promise in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take me to Teo then," he said and took a breath. Jason touched the gold band around his neck. He looked like he wanted to say something, but his hand slid away and he walked to the door. Tim followed him through the halls and with each step that led them closer to the entrance to the cells he felt his chest tightening. Jason knocked on the door and a gruff voice called for them to open. A trio of women ran out when the door opened. Jason's eyes stayed on the doorway and the man standing next to a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. It has been a long time children." Teo's face slid into a grin. "Come," he called and Tim stumbled forward. His mind knew he had to, but his body wanted to do anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can go, unless you want to watch for old time's sake," Teo laughed as he pulled Tim against him and slid his hand into the back of his pants. He looked over his shoulder and saw that same look Jason had when he sparred Ra's. Jason's eyes closed before he turned and left him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on a thin sheet of fabric and tried to stay awake as Teo paced back and forth. He felt his head drooping and snapped it up when a knock came at the door. Teo growled for them to come in. It was Jason. He stayed where he was and held back his relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My master requires his pet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teo's face split in a wicked grin. "He can have what's left of him. Get up and go back to your master." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stood. His knees wobbled, but he grit his teeth and stayed on his feet. He held onto the torn edge of his waist band and stood next to Jason. When Jason pushed the door open he stepped behind Tim, blocking him from Teo. Tim felt his chest throb at that offer of protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see you again </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they hit the private halls Tim stopped and leaned against the wall. "Is the master in his rooms?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. He is not," Jason replied. Tim nodded and pushed himself off the wall. He stumbled a few steps and Jason's hand touched his side to steady him. He flinched away. Jason's hand slid back quickly. Tim bit his lip and walked down the hall. He walked directly into the water of the bath, sinking down under the water until his lungs started to hurt before he floated to the top. He pulled his pants off and they slapped against the stone when he tossed them out. Jason picked them up. He hadn't realized he'd followed him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you give me a rag?" he asked. Jason handed it to him. He looked up at him and bit his split lip. "I need to-" he winced and Jason straightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you some clean clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned himself and leaned against the side of the bath. He felt himself drifting and knew he needed to get out of the water, but he didn't think he could manage it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stepped back in immediately like he had been standing right outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't get out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason lifted him from the water easily and immediately wrapped a towel around him. It took all of his energy to stay on his feet. Jason took the towel from him after a few minutes and held his pants out. He helped him into the soft fabric. The fabric barely brushed his legs. The top Jason slid over his head was made of the same fabric. He licked the cut on his lip, it had started bleeding again and walked to the bed before he could make the mistake of walking into Jason's chest and holding on until the smell of the sunflowers came back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid on his side with his back to the door and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep he could have sworn that he felt something brush across his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timothy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and turned over. Ra's was sitting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master," he yelped as he sat up before the pain in his side made its presence known. He hissed and bit his lip again. Ra's lifted his shirt. His entire side was black. He remembered Jason's warning from the first night and wondered why he had let Tim fall asleep without covering them. Ra's touched his lip and ran a thumb over his cheek. His neck was raw around the band where Teo had tried his hardest to get his thick fingers underneath it. He heard the snick of the clasp opening before the band came off in Ra's' hand. A soft kiss was placed against the tender skin. "I know who-" he said when Ra's leaned back and looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That can wait." His thumb ran over the cut on his lip. "I have missed you." Tim was surprised by the soft kiss. Ra's licked into his mouth and he tasted blood. His shirt was drawn up over his head and Ra's lips followed the bruises across his skin. He let out a pained cry when he touched his ribs. Ra's lips slid over them. He closed his eyes and let the warm wind take the pain away. His pants slid down his legs and his used and bruised body was laid out beneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master," he sighed. Green eyes met his. His lips were caught in another deep embrace. He let his eyes close. Calloused fingers ran down his thigh and he let himself breathe in the scent of the flowers and then it was different hands on him. Tender kisses and soft hands brushed over his body. His body responded and a bruising kiss had him tasting blood again as his legs were spread. Lips pressed over a bite mark on his shoulders. "Please," he whispered. He felt pressure against him. "Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out as he was taken in one quick thrust. Lips and teeth and hands covered him until he lost himself in the feel of what he'd wanted. "Please." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jason. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit back the name he wanted to cry out. Because even as he let his body go, he knew. He knew that it was his master inside him, his master's touch that had him crying out and dirtying their covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he whispered and wrapped his legs around him as he slowed. He felt lips on his teeth as the thrusts grew harder and the sounds of their bodies clashing filled the room. "Please," he begged, running his hands through soft hair and over broad shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beloved,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Ra's groaned against his shoulder before he bit down over the mark and filled Tim. He did not pull out. Tim relaxed under his body and felt a tender touch to his hairline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you found." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told him and when he had finished Ra's was hard again. He shouldn't have pretended this was something else. His eyes fell to the door across the room for just a second. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master, will you teach me how to fight?" Ra's looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I can be a great tool. I know that you were pleased with the information I brought you, but I could do more. There are men who you might not be able to reach without great risk to yourself or your men, but people do not notice pets. I may be given as a gift and strike your enemies down. No other master is strong enough to hold such a thing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not have time," Ra's said dismissing him, though he could see that the idea was intriguing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could teach him master. Guide him as you guided me," Jason said with his eyes dropped to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well, but do not harm him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would not dare," Jason said, his eyes were on Tim as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Master," Tim said and smirked as he went back to his book. He had a small shelf of them now. Ra's had been generous since Tim came back from Teo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach was lead when Ra's granted his approval to Jason allowing him to let Tim learn from him. He looked back at Tim. Most of the marks on him had grown black and vivid, and Jason had spent much of the last few mornings covering them and doctoring his mouth. He was careful not to let his actual hands touch him. Using brushes and rags and bandages to fix him the way he knew his master would like. He never met his gaze. Not directly, afraid that once he did he would unleash the fury that raged within him from the sound of them fucking the night before. And the one before that. There was a fire in his stomach and it hurt as it shot acid and smoke up his throat. So he did not speak. He dressed Tim and painted him until he was every beautiful thing that Jason wanted and passed him back to Ra's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's liked the fire. He commented on it as he watched him spar and as he sent him out on missions just to see his immediate return. He enjoyed the fury, saw it as a strength and encouraged him to embrace it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent Tim with Jason to the sparring ring a few mornings later. He and Tim had spent the night before in an embrace and the master desired to stay in bed. Jason walked ahead of Tim listening to his quiet footsteps behind him. He knew that Tim had questions, but Jason didn't want to talk to Tim. Not when he could still hear his gasps echoing in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one in the ring when they entered, still much too early for anyone to be awake and training. Jason kept his back to Tim as he stripped out of his shirt and kicked off his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your shoes off," he told Tim gruffly and pulled one of the knives off his belt. He handed it to Tim by the blade, not wanting to touch him, his eyes fixed on his now bared feet before he stepped back and finally allowed himself to look at Tim properly for the first time since he had brought him back from Teo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was just as angry as he thought. He took a deep breath to steady himself and hardened his eyes to make them unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember, be unwavering," he told him and Tim nodded before he set his shoulders and lunged forward. Jason sidestepped him but did not reach out to grab him like the last time, letting him stumble and fall to his knees before him. Jason set himself at the other end of the ring and Tim pushed himself up. "Again," he chided, not bothering to drop into a stance this time. That lit a fire in Tim's eyes and this alone gave Jason pleasure. He wanted him to feel as angry and frustrated as Jason did. He stepped out of his strike and gain and Tim fell. And then they repeated the process again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until they had reset a dozen times when Tim let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him. "I thought the point of this was for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>teach </span>
  </em>
  <span>me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> teaching you," Jason told him coldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the lesson here?" Tim demanded waving over the rink with his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stepped forward and the grimace fell off of Tim's face as Jason looked over him, making him feel small. He remembered when Ra's had done the same for him, when he was just a boy who thought he could take on a king. He repeated his words to Tim. "That you are very fortunate to have survived this long." His voice was nearly a whisper and Jason knew if he spoke any louder it might waver his resolve. "Some day, your opponent will not be laying in a bed. He will be standing, and he will have a sword. You may have nothing at all. Learn your opponent fast and find an opening. Or die." He stepped back again and Tim watched him with wide eyes. "Now do it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sparred every morning after that. And slowly Jason started to see Tim's eyes track his movements, noting similarities and exploiting them until Jason had to try harder to stay away from him. Tim had just managed to swipe at him for the first time when a messenger from Ra's summoned them both to the courtroom. Jason pulled his shirt back on and buckled his boots over his pants. He was surprised when Tim stepped up to his side and slid the dagger back into the sheath at his boot, his hand almost grazing his own. Ra's chamber had been quiet for almost a week now, since the sparring had begun and the fire in Jason had almost cooled. Almost. He straightened Tim's shirt, again careful not to actually touch him and turned towards the court without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a woman in the chamber standing before his master. She was beautiful, with a full mouth painted black to match her long inky hair that flowered straight down her back. It made her violet eyes look like they were glowing and dangerous. But maybe they were glowing. His hand went to the hilt of his sword as he moved to step between Ra's and the witch but his master chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is fine, Jason. I have asked the witch here." Jason glanced back at him confused. "This is Kom'andr The young queen of Tameran."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tameran," Jason hissed. Though his heart thumped. Tameran was not so far from his home. They had an alliance. "What is she doing here, master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>She,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kom'andr spoke with the annoyed air of a seasoned queen when she could not be more than seventeen. "Is here because Tameran requires an alliance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems that Gotham has been unable to keep up their promise of protection," Ra's offered sounding almost gleeful at the thought. "So the young queen has come to offer us her hand and the profits of her country." Kom'andr did not flinch at this, but her eyes flashed at Ra's enjoyment. It made Jason feel uneasy. "I have had her brought here to negotiate the terms of our potential alliance and so that she may watch you fight in the tournament tomorrow eve. See the prize she would receive if we reach an agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason took his hand off of his hilt understanding why he was summoned. He was to be sold to her in order to weaken Gotham a little more. He knew that it was likely that they would not come to terms. Tameran bordered Azarath and the dark power that loomed there grew stronger every day. It would not be a good bargain. Many of their men would be killed trying to uphold the alliance. Still he could not help but look over the woman more carefully as she looked at him, curious about what would come moving forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed with the pair in court for only an hour more before Ra's dismissed them back to their chambers with the promise to return by nightfall. Jason didn't realize that Tim was so eager to speak until the door was closed behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What tournament?" Tim demanded of him, a look that he had never seen on him pouring over his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our greatest warrior was struck down in battle," he told Tim simply. "The Al Caste have set out to decide the new wielder of the unbreakable blades. It is a trial by death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let out a breath through his nose, loud enough that Jason might hear it. "And yet you are calm." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "I die in the pursuit of power or I am sold to a witch for a petty feud. Death seems an easier fate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tim pressed his lips together and when he spoke again his language had changed and his voice was barely a whisper. "Why do you not just kill him? Strike him down before you are killed or sold or worse?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a hard laugh and shook his head still thinking of the sounds of Tim fucking the man he was now wishing dead. As if he actually wanted that. "Cut off one head and two will grow in its place," he told him and when Tim just stared confused he sat on the edge of Ra's bed and fixed him with a hard look. "If I kill him then I have to take his place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want it," Jason told him, frustrated. He knew it wasn't fair of him, but he felt that Tim should understand that already. "But if I were to kill him and not take his place, whoever came next would turn the entire league on me. I would be hunted for the rest of a very short existence. Either way there is death. But if I win the Al blades…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No one would touch you," Tim whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason just looked at him unsure of what he was thinking and too tired to try and decode it. He stopped any thought of Tim before it went too far like he had all that week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have a bruise on your arm," he told him and turned to his room. "I would cover it before he takes you tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim rubbed the bruise on his arm, he didn't remember getting it, but knew that it could only have been from their sparring session. He smirked to himself and ignored Jason's warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night he woke to a kiss on the back of his neck. He froze for a moment before he felt the rough hands he'd grown to know sliding down his arm. He had stayed awake a few nights before listening for the sound of his master's return, but the dip in the blankets was the only warning he got. He didn't know how they were so quiet. Jason moved in and out of the room while he was reading and Tim would speak to an empty room sure that he was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been injured," Ra's said and pushed his thumb into the bruise. "I warned Jason-" Tim turned and kissed him. Ra's' finger pressed harder into the bruise and Tim gasped as he pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was real," Ra's commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned at him and pulled his hand away. He kissed his palm and looked up at him. "I tripped, it was not Jason's hands that caused this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim turned his arm, offering it for inspection. Ra's touched the bruise again and Tim rolled his hips so he was seated better against the bulge of his master's pants. Ra's smirked and lowered his mouth to the bruise. Tim groaned as his teeth sank into the skin. He rocked against him and felt Ra's smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fake," Ra's whispered against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wrong," Tim replied and tilted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed and sucked on a barely healed bruise. They had started a game a few nights before. Tim had let out a sharp cry and Ra's had stopped and looked at him before declaring it an act. Tim had frozen sure that he would be punished, but Ra's merely took it as a challenge to draw a true noise from Tim. He hated how easily 'Master' fell from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did Jason try to protect you from the queen?" Tim asked as Ra's littered sharp bites and kisses across his skin. "She did not look like a warrior to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is not. But she is magic," Ra's pressed on the bruise on his side and Tim arched off the bed as he sucked in a sharp breath. It would never heal at this rate. "You would do well to watch yourself around her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was surprised that you would let her take Jason from you," Tim replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She does not take anything from me," Ra's said sharply and yanked at the ties on the front of his pants. "Keep your noises to yourself tonight." Tim's lip was bloody when Ra's finished. Tim sighed as his tongue slid into his mouth. "I shall reward you for your obedience," Ra's breathed against his back. "You'll sit with me during the matches.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who doesn't love a good tournament arc?</p><p>-DNA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He pulled on deep green pants and a matching cloak that hung over one shoulder and barely touched the ground. He ran his fingers along the edging and felt eyes watching him. Jason was sitting at the table, focused on the blade in front of him, but he knew that he had been watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you nervous?" Tim asked as he straightened the cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jason replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Tim asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked at him with a frown. That had been happening a lot lately. He didn't know if it was that Tim was able to see past that stoic visage and see how he really felt, or if Jason was letting his feelings show more now. Either way, he didn't like having it directed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would be nervous," he said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why be nervous when I know that I will win?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim let go of the cloak. He turned and Jason was standing as he slid the blade into a sheath that Tim hadn't even noticed. Jason's clothes all looked the same, black and tight, armor draped over his shoulders and chest. But this was different. There was no armor, only layers of cloth. He wore the same green of Tim's cloak. And a single embroidered design sat on the center of his chest. The mark of the Demon. That same mark sat against Tim's neck where his cloak was clasped together. As he walked over, he could hear the cloak brushing against the ground. He touched the demon's mark on Jason's chest. He ran his fingers over the coarse string that made up the symbol. Jason was watching him again. He could feel his eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will not be his forever," he said and kissed the mark. He felt Jason's breath catch before he was stepping away. He looked angry. Tim gripped the edge of the cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You enjoy your time with our master," Jason said. Tim tilted his head as he looked at him. He hadn't been sure, but now he was. Jason heard them. Every night he slept across the room and listened to them and he looked… Tim felt anger spark in his chest. Jason was mad at him. The frowns were signs of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me if I'd prefer to spend my time in pleasure and not pain. The memory of sunflowers can only do so much." He turned, felt his cloak hit Jason and pulled it closer to him as he stalked back over to the wardrobe. He pulled on his boots and stood in front of his square. He gripped the embroidered edge of his cloak and got his anger back under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's returned and Tim bowed his head as he looked at him. He adjusted a catch and tilted Tim's chin up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come, they are waiting for you," Ra's said as he let go of Tim's chin and turned to Jason. He saw Ra's inspect Jason as he walked to the door. He could see that same spark of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to a lower level that he'd never been to before. Ra's saw his curiosity and answered the questions he could not ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is where our assassins learn their craft. You had the cells."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had the pits," Jason said and looked at Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason left them as they entered a large area that smelled of old blood and flowers, like the sweet scent stood a chance of overpowering the stench of blood. Ra's walked down a tunnel and up a narrow set of stairs. Tim followed and his breath caught when he stepped out onto a small platform. He could see how large the room was. Spread out beneath them were pits of various sizes. He could hear men in some of them, far away from the platform. The largest though was the one in front of them. It was empty, but it did not look like it would stay that way long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was greeting the foreign queen. She looked wary, the guards who had been in the room the day before were not present, instead two of Ra's' men stood on either side of the room. Ra's sat down at a smaller replica of the throne he used in the council chamber. Tim sat at his feet. The cloak fell over his shoulder and hid his skin from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a noise and two men filed out and dropped into the largest pit. Ra's raised his hand and the men began to fight. He watched the men and saw moves that he recognized from training with Jason. He saw some that he knew Ra's preferred. But neither of these men had the grace he was used to watching. He leaned against Ra's leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does this bore you?" Ra's asked. Tim barely caught himself before he replied. He looked up at Ra's and shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your pet is from Gotham?" the queen asked. Tim looked over to her as Ra's did as well. "Eyes that blue belong to no other." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed. "Yes. They are special." Tim looked up at Ra's as he brushed his hand over his hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard that Gotham's young heir has the eyes of the desert people." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heir?" Ra's asked. "The young prince is dead and he had his father's eyes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you not heard?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our agreement with Gotham came to an end over ten years ago. Gossip does not flow as freely from the land as it used to." He could hear something strange in Ra's' voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The queen was pregnant when Gotham was betrayed. The babe survived." He felt Ra's go deathly still beneath him. He looked up at his face and saw nothing. "The King keeps him protected in the castle. Who would blame him? The last of his line, a weak and defenseless child. One could snatch him up while he played by the pond with his friend." He could feel tension building in the leg beneath him. He ran his hand over his knee and gripped his thigh. Ra's turned to him. He saw him calm and turn to the pit. New men were fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men fell, his stomach open and spilling into the dirt. The queen excused herself, she looked pale. The guards went with her and it was just the two of them looking out over the pits. Ra's pulled him up into his lap. "You may speak," he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were angry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She spoke of stealing my grandson." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said she would not take anything from you," Tim said after a few seconds. Ra's raised his hand for the new pair of men to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she will not," Ra's relaxed against the back of the throne. He could see him working through his plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These men are disappointing," Tim said. "They are slow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's laughed and his eyes flicked to Tim before going down to the pit. "They are not. These are some of our strongest fighters."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that man is obvious in his attacks." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has Jason been teaching you?" Ra's asked in honest curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said I was lucky that I was alive. That I must watch my opponents to find an opening or die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's chuckled. "I didn't think that boy listened." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason was a stubborn child. He thought he knew how to fight and didn't need to learn anything new. I told him exactly that when I started training him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These men may not be our Jason, but they are not slow. Jason is just something special. Now watch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the men were dragged from the pit. The winner held onto his broken arm as he limped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that stood across the pit from Jason was huge. He wore the fire orange of the sun village in the north. Jason drew out his blade as he dropped into the pit. The man lifted a long pole with a scythe on the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do not blink, or you will miss his opening move," Ra's whispered against his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He focused on Jason and felt Ra's arm drop signalling the start. Jason ducked under the first swing of the blade and dragged his blade across the inner leg of the man. Tim heard the howl of pain before Jason was back where he had started. He stood motionless watching the man. The man's second strike came and again Jason dove in, slicing across the man's hip before returning to his spot without disturbing the ground beneath his feet. His hand gripped Ra's arm when he saw the man fake an attack and Jason moved. It didn't matter. Jason dodged the second attack and blood sprayed from the man's arm as he slipped back. Jason glanced up at them. His head barely moved. The man attacked, but Jason dropped back and kicked out. He spun back to his feet and the man's chest was open before he could react. He laid flat on the ground and struggled to reach for his weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pity. The Sun has lost a strong warrior," Ra's said. Tim watched Jason walk over and swing his blade. Blood sprayed into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason climbed easily back out of the pit and turned to the throne. He bowed deeply. Ra's tapped him and he stepped to the side. Ra's stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Proud warriors. We will return to these battlegrounds in one cycle of the moon," his voice echoed across the pits. Without another word he turned and walked past Tim. His eyes met Jason's through the slits of his face mask. Tim bowed his head and turned to follow their master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dinner in his honor that night. Jason sat between his master and the visiting queen, accepting his congratulations from the warlords as they approached. Ra's was practically glowing in his pride, looking over the spray of blood that still coated Jason's tunic and bare arms. The queen did not seem to have as much of a liking for it. But Jason excused himself after too long, claiming that he needed to bath before it became a permanent part of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's stood with him, walking him just out of the hall before he took his shoulders in his hands. "You have made me a world's worth of proud today." He smiled at him and despite his deep seated desire to take Ra's head he couldn’t help the burn in his chest that craved this from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank, Master," he said bowing deeply to him, but Ra's put his hand on Jason's chin and lifted him back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A son does not bow to his father," he told him and Jason's tongue had caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason searched his master's eyes for the warning or the lesson he was sure was there. He had raised him, as much as the pits had, Ra's had carved his mark into Jason making him a weapon he could possess. And Jason did not trust him, but he knew that underneath all of his layered disdain there was still an orphaned boy who longed to be wanted. To be special. "Master…" he started not sure what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's shook his head. "You do not need a master any longer." He held his face and kissed his forehead, "Now go and be restful. Tomorrow there will be much to discuss." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason made his way numbly back to their chambers feeling such a mix of emotions that he couldn't tell what was the most prominent. He wanted to stop and just lay there on the floor until time took him. To scream and kill another dozen men. To run as far and as fast as he could until he reached the end of the earth and could look out over the edge. And he also wanted to smile, he did smile. As he peeled himself out of his bloodstained robes and sank into the water, he smiled because he had a father who was proud of him. And above all of the other feelings, the numbness and the anger, with Ra's' pride hanging over him it felt as though he had truly won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Jason had expected his master to change his mind the next morning, admit that he had been gone too far in the drink to think clearly. But when Jason entered his room to find Ra's dressed and at the table, Tim reading on his mat, Ra's beamed at him and motioned across the table saying, "Sit with me, my son." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Tim's eyes shift to his face and worked to keep his own still as he pulled out his chair and took his seat. He accepted the drink offered to him, a bitter thing rich with herbs and Ra's laughed at him when he made a face. "It is bitter," he agreed. "But it will keep you strong. Prepare you for your next fight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would rather fight a thousand men," he told the man, but took another drink. Ra's chuckled again, eyes holding an amused sparkled that he was not used to seeing from him. "You seem in high spirits today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should I feel down?" He demanded with a smirk. "My son is favored to win the Tournament of Al Caste and soon he will be a wanted suitor for many kingdoms." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason raised his brow at him, but suddenly understood why it was that he let the witch queen stay as he had. "You never planned on giving me to the Tameran girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's sniffed. "Let her return to her poisoned kingdom and spread the news of the demon king and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>rightful</span>
  </em>
  <span> heir. Let them all fear the devastation of the league and send only their strongest mates to bond with us." He stood and held his hand out to Jason. He stared at it for a long moment before he took it and followed him out. "We need to get you new clothes," he told him and when he glanced at Tim as the door closed, he could see him frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bracers on his arms felt heavy and pointless, but the mark of his master was carved deep into the gold matching Ra's fastenings. He fiddled with the new overcoat, it fell around his legs and felt too heavy for the fastenings. Ra's brushed his hands away and helped him with the last of them before he smiled in approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There," he said and pulled him over to the mirror. They made a striking pair in the deep green of their house, one that would strike fear in others when they walked into a room. He knew this was what his master wanted. "Well?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I look like you," he admitted feeling disgust boil up in his stomach but managed to turn a smirk on his master. Ra's returned it and pushed him lightly before they left the armory and headed to court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's sat in his throat and sent Jason back to their chamber to collect Tim. He was mostly dressed when Jason returned, hesitating on his collar when Jason walked into the room. He was in the same green as Jason now was, the color of their pleased master marking him as well. Jason forced his face into a mask and crossed his arms behind his back. "The mas-" He cleared his throat remembering his sharp eyed reprimand from not an hour ago. "My father is ready for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tim just stared at him, a fire brewing in his eyes. "You look ridiculous," he said so softly Jason almost missed it. Tim pulled at his sleeves and rubbed oil over the love mark on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes narrowed and he had to work to quell the rage in him. "No more so than you," he quipped at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim struggled to clamp his collar and growled out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> have no choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I do?" Jason demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More so than most!" Tim hissed back at him with a glare and noise of frustration when he missed the clasp again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stepped up to him and pushed his hands away hitching the clasp to where it needed to go. He hated how much Tim got under his skin. It would be the end of him one day, but that day was not today. He held the collar after he clasped it, running the tips of his fingers over the delicate design. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Forgive me</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I prefer to spend my time in pleasure and not pain." He repeated Tim's words from the day before, his mouth filled with poison as he turned for the door and held it open. It took Tim a long moment to collect himself enough to follow after him and he avoided his gaze the entire way through the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Tim curled up at Ra's feet, one hand holding his leg. It was difficult not to grimace through the thump of his heart against his ribcage as he stared forward at the witch queen as she stepped before the king. "Komand'r." Ra's said in a voice as smooth as velvet. "Must you leave us so soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have my own kingdom to return to," she said coldly. Her eyes drifting over to where Jason stood. He refused to look away and she sighed in disappointment. "A shame an agreement could not be made. Your son is a fitting mate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is." Ra's nodded. Jason kept his eyes forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I take her out of the kingdom, father?" He asked, a thrill running up his spine at the word that felt neither good or bad. He wondered how long it would take him to feel comfortable saying it or if he ever would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Ra's shook his head. "Tiger will take her." He nodded at him and Tiger stepped up to the queen's side. His eyes briefly shifted over Jason, taking in his new dress with appreciation before he bowed and led the queen out of the court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was tense by the time that the day was called. Tense in a way that he knew he needed to release. But Tiger was gone and if he returned to the chambers, to Tim, he wasn't sure what would happen. Ra's was gone for the evening. He had to visit the villages of the fallen and address their leaders. Jason had hoped that he would take Tim with him to keep him company, but he left him to Jason all the same. The fire had not diminished from his eyes, in fact it was brighter now that his anger had stewed. He tore off his collar as soon as the door closed and tossed it onto the bed turning to Jason with his hands fisted at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to spar," he said in a steady and clear voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired. And tense. And he wanted more than anything just to go to his room and relieve himself. The very last thing that he needed was to fight Tim. He didn't answer and he felt a small fist hit him square in the back. "Do not ignore m-" Jason grabbed his wrist before he could hit him again and threw him onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat up blinking at him bewildered. "I am not in the mood to fight with you tonight," he told him coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Tim dared him, crawling to the edge of the bed. "Are you afraid of me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked at him and Jason's chest heaved as though he had run a race. "You are the most terrifying creature I have ever come across. And I will not survive you." He turned away and marched to his room feeling angry and helpless and suffocated by the gaze bearing down on him. "So yes." He turned back to look at him. "I am very afraid," he said as he shut his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat and stared at the door. Jason thought he was terrifying? He scoffed and fell back against the bed. He was nothing. He was a pet. Something to enjoy not to fear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I will not survive you.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason had said that before. Tim had thought he was mocking him, but now? He rolled onto his side and looked at the door. That damned door. He growled and threw a pillow but it thumped pitifully to the ground not even halfway to the door. Jason was a fool. He wasn't terrifying.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't really have anything to say about this chapter. </p><p>I'll let you in on a secret though. This fic has been finished for almost a year now. So we're not actually writing this as fast as it looks. We had to finish Sunflower before it could get posted and that took..... Forever. </p><p>-DNA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason didn't talk to him the next day. He left the room early in the morning and came back before dinner. Tim didn't bother moving from the bed. He read and napped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bathed the next morning. Jason frowned at him as he lounged on the rock and soaked. He smiled at him. "You could join me," he offered. "You wouldn't even risk touching me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grabbed the oils that he'd come for and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's returned the next day. The door pushed open. Jason smirked when Tim shot him a panicked look. Tim tripped over one of his shoes and fell sprawled across the floor. He pretended that hadn't happened and crawled until he sat on his cushion. Jason was barely hiding a snicker and Ra's' laughter echoed in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did not mean to surprise you," Ra's said touching his chin. Tim hissed as he brushed the scrape </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still do not hear you coming," Tim complained. "How do you make no sound?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Years of training," Jason said from across the room. It was the first time he'd spoken since telling him that he was terrified of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come now, we have a council to interrogate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't," Tim said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have not tried," Jason replied. "Take the weapon from me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked over to Ra's who was sitting on the table. He was meant to be plotting his trip to the last two remaining villages, but he had spent most of the afternoon watching Jason knock Tim down over and over again. He was sure now that Jason had been lying. He couldn't truly fear him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head as he looked at Jason. Then Jason moved. He stepped out of the way of the first attack. He dodged the second and tried for his wrist but Jason twisted out of his reach. He saw the next strike coming and didn't move. The back of Jason's fist collided with his head. He took the blow and kicked Jason in the knee before grabbing the blade of the wooden sword. He twisted it and it spun out of Jason's hand. He grabbed the hilt and moved out of reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timothy." He turned to Ra's. He crossed the room and touched Tim's cheek. He could already feel the bruise swelling beneath his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ma-Father. I didn't-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is fine Jason," Ra's said as he held up his hand. "Tell Timothy what he did wrong." Ra's took the sword from him and handed it back to Jason as he walked back to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did not block or dodge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got the sword." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got struck, and grabbed the blade." Jason's voice was full of disbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I had stabbed you, you would be dead. I would be bruised and have a bloody hand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't-" Jason sighed. "Do you know what your greatest tool is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim tapped his head. Jason made a face, like that wasn't the answer he wanted, but it wasn't wrong. Ra's looked amused. "Your beauty." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked. He had not expected that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is correct," Ra's commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can get past any guard once you find a way in. You should protect your face, because it will get you further than you might think." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked at Jason, then glanced to Ra's. He could see the silent challenge in them. Tim looked at Jason and took a few steps closer. Jason followed him with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure that I believe you." He reached for the sword and Jason easily moved it out of the way. "If I had such a tool why have I never used it before?" He stepped forward again. He glanced over to Ra's to check his reaction. But only saw a spark of interest. He touched the end of Jason's belt where it hung down in front of him. His fingers ran up and down the fabric as he spoke, "You would think if this were true I would have learned to use it." He let his fingers brush against the inside of Jason's thigh before he reached for the sword again. He ran his hand up his chest and touched the demon's head. He rubbed his thumb over it and bit his lip. "Perhaps you could teach me?" Jason's eyes were locked on his mouth as he spoke softly. He reached again and Jason moved away, then froze. Tim held Jason's real blade against his neck. Jason's eyes flicked to his in terror. He'd never seen that before directed at him. He stepped back and smiled. He bowed and put the blade down on the ground at Jason's feet as he walked over to Ra's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are full of surprises," Ra's said as he pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "It has been many years since I've seen anyone best Jason. What was that boy's name?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember," Jason grumbled. He was lying. It had taken Tim longer than he wanted to admit to figure out when Jason was lying. He realized it was because he rarely ever bothered to lie. He let people fill in his silence with their own words, let them believe what they wanted. Jason sat down across the table from them and asked Ra's about his trip. Ra's moved his hand up and down Tim's stomach as he talked through the routes. Jason's eyes were drawn to the movement every few words. Tim asked a question about a village he had never heard of and Jason looked up at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his eyes until Jason went back to the map. Ra's would be gone for a week. Tim knew he'd be staring at that damn door wishing it would open every night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's looked unhappy as he got dressed that morning. Tim watched him from the bed and wondered what had happened in the night that brought on the mood change. He had been quiet, but not unhappy when he got back from his trip late the night before. Jason walked out of his room fully dressed in the demon's green. Ra's stopped as he buttoned his shirt. He sat up when Ra's turned to him. He didn't like the regretful look on his face. The last time he'd seen it he'd spent nearly a week in Teo's company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beloved," Ra's said and Tim's stomach dropped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" he asked before Ra's could continue. Ra's looked surprised for a moment before covering it. He brushed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The chief of the sun village was angered that his strongest warrior fell beneath Jason's blade. A night with you may persuade him to quell his anger." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took something of his, he takes something of yours?" he asked. Ra's smirked and kissed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For a night, yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim nodded. "As you wish, Master." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason will take you to him when you are ready. I shall see you in the morning." For a second Tim thought he saw true regret on the man's face, but he pushed that thought away. It was the hope of a fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was quiet as they walked through the halls to the rooms that honored guests used. Jason knocked at the door and the door swung open. The man's shoulders nearly filled the doorway. He looked like he was even bigger than the man Jason had fought. He stepped back and the light from the room escaped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome," he offered. "I am Iosif, chief of the Sun village." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few beats of silence before Iosif chuckled. "And you are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let the door shut behind him. "I am Jason," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, the Demon's Heir." Grey eyes fell on him. Iosif smiled. He wasn't what he'd expected. He was young, probably only a few years older than Jason. When he smiled a deep dimple showed on his cheek. It was charming. "And the Demon's pet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hand to Tim and he moved forward. He was pulled in by the arm as soon as he was close enough. The jovial look in his eyes was gone. He stepped back and pulled Tim further into the room. He stepped behind a table and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what is so special about this pet. He is rather small, don't you think?" Iosif looked to Jason, who was standing beside the door. He looked like he was seconds from leaving. "And he's been damaged." Harsh fingers grabbed his jaw and turned his head so that Jason could see the faded bruise on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go," Iosif called. Jason stopped with his hand on the door. Tim looked at him and wanted to ask him what he thought he was doing. He needed to leave. He could feel it now, the rage that this man held in his body. He would not leave here unharmed. "Tell me boy- surely you've watched your </span>
  <em>
    <span>father</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck his pet. Who is better?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim moved without thinking. He didn't want Jason here for this. He couldn't- He pulled his arm away, but the back of his neck was grabbed and he was shoved face first over the table in front of them. His bruised cheek hit the table hard. He looked at Jason, who had let go of the handle. His hands were clenched in fists at his side as he stared not at Tim, but the man behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such fine clothing for a whore." Tim grunted as the shirt was torn away. He heard the soft fabric rip apart. "My pets have no need for clothes," the man said as he leaned down over Tim. His hand pressed harder on the back of his neck, only the collar kept him from choking. "Tell me boy, is this pet loud?" A single hand worked at the laces of his pants. Jason didn't answer. He just stared. Tim didn't even know if he was actually looking at anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim squeaked as fingers slid around his neck and Jason answered. "Yes. He is. I can hear them through the wall." The grip on his neck disappeared completely and his pants were shoved down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I like it when they scream." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim bit his lip when he felt the thick head pushing at him. Jason's hand twitched and he looked up at him. His eyes were cold. Tim whined and turned his head away as he was stretched. He pressed his head against the edge of the table to focus on something beside the thick cock forcing its way in. It burned. Ra's had been gone for a week, and come back tired. His body had forgotten its use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at him, bitch." Tim gasped in pain as a fist gripped his hair and pulled his head up until he could look nowhere except Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This man killed my brother. He is why you are here. Thank him." He didn't say anything just stared at the rage filled eyes locked on him. He cried out when his hips collided with the edge of the table after a vicious thrust. "Show him your gratitude." A pause, then another thrust and a repeated order. He held off for two more rounds. Then saw Jason's fingers flex. He knew that movement. He saw it every time before they sparred, before he fought with Ra's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" he cried out. Jason's eyes widened as he focused on him and not the man chuckling behind him. The thrusts slowed. He let out a weak noise when thick fingers dug into the sore spots on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were right. He is loud," the man commented. He was barely moving now, just grinding into him as Tim panted and noises slipped from his open mouth. Tim's neck ached from being pulled back and his hips were crying out in pain. "You have listened to this for how long?" He rocked up quick and hard and Tim moaned, surprised. "But you've never touched." The man's grip on his hair shifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can take his mouth." Jason's eyes went blank, his entire body was still. "I've had it before." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked. He didn't remember this man. He didn't think he'd ever met anyone from the sun village before. "He was just a child at the time, but you never forget those blue eyes looking up at you, even through the dirt of the cells." He closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That made sense. "He wasn't any good, but he made up for it with how eager he was. Sucking until he choked." Iosif laughed. "Maybe he's learned some skill since then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes, Jason had taken a step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," he cried out. Then rushed to continue in a softer voice. "I have. I have learned. Let me show you." The man pulled out and Tim relaxed slightly as his hair was released. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Prove it then," he said. Tim pushed up and grimaced when he moved his legs. He looked at the man's face and didn't know how he had thought that he was attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can show you everything I've learned when we're alone," Tim said and wasted no time in wrapping a hand around his dick. "Unless you think that he deserves a reward for taking your brother from you." He saw the flicker of the man's eyes as he thought about it, and curled his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out," Iosif grunted. Tim looked over his shoulder at Jason. He looked like he was going to refuse. "Get out," the man snapped again. Jason went with one last confused look at Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell Ra's I enjoyed his pet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tim," Jason's voice was soft. He turned to it and hummed. He heard the rustle of blankets and opened his eyes. Jason looked worried. His fingers twitched to touch the furrow in his brow, but his arm was too heavy. "What did you do to him?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not my fault that he has no stamina. But don't worry, I found use of him even after he passed out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sounded his displeasure as he was picked up. His eyes shooting open as every ache and pain in his body made itself known. The blanket he had been laying on was wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have settled our debt. You will leave before the sun has hit midday," Jason said. His voice rumbled beneath Tim's ear. He let his head fall so it rested against Jason's chest and he could hear the thud of his heartbeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim drifted, heard voices talking above him, then felt the warmth of the bath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink," Jason said. Tim swallowed the water from the cup pressed to his lips, it had a sweet taste to it. He drank until his stomach was full. He felt Jason wash him, then dress him. It wasn't until he was back in their master's bed that he opened his eyes again. Jason was sitting next to him. His hand hovered over his face, like he had been going to touch him, but had stopped when Tim opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you send me away?" Jason asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim blinked at him as the words slowly made sense. "You would have killed him," he replied. "They would have known it was you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He dies before he reaches his village." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. It is dangerous land," he slurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's hand brushed against his cheek. He turned into it and closed his eyes. "I will be back before you wake." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited at the mouth of the cave, perched on a high ledge looking out over the ocean of sand. He was furious. Never before had he been meant to suffer the way he had suffered that morning and he would make sure that the end that befell Iosif was far worse than the fate of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was still asleep when he returned well after Midday, Ra's still in court with the other masters. He pulled a chair from the table up next to the bed and set his blood-stained blade in his lap. He didn't realize that Tim had opened his eyes to watch him until he had peeled off his hood and windshield. He waited until his eyes had drank in every aspect of him, allowing him to appreciate the carnage that he'd bathed in. It had been entirely too easy to get the nest of the sunchief. And once Jason had stripped him of his weapons, he carved his skin and forced him to thank him while he did so. "You have returned. It is still early." His voice was thick and rough probably from the pounding his throat had received. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason tried not to think about that. "It is," he agreed and then he sighed running a towel over his blade. "He overestimated his own stamina, worn out by his mornings escapades." He unsheathed his blade and pulled a cloth out of his pocket, unfolding it to reveal what was inside. "He did ask me to give you this," he said holding a ring out for Tim. It was gold with hot amber stone stuck in the middle. The ring was plain but elegant, a trifle of magic making it shine. "A sun stone to thank you for the excellent service you provided this morning." Tim blinked and took the ring as Jason remembered the knife in his belt. It was ornate, the same stones littering the jagged hilt. "And this is from me. For the next time our master lends you out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to grit his teeth as he said it. This was the way that their life was. He had accepted that a long time ago and he knew that Tim had as well. But that didn't make what he saw that morning any less horrible. It didn't untie the knots in his stomach. He used the now empty cloth to wipe at his face and was surprised what Tim caught his hand and reached for his face. Jason winced when his fingers traced a cut above his eyebrow. "You were hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was distracted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not get distracted," Tim told him. And for a second the smallest hint of a smile pulled at Jason's mouth but it was too easy for it to fall back away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was angry." He closed his eyes for the smallest of moments and let Tim's palm press into his cheek. But he knew that he couldn't stay there. "Can you move?" He asked. Tim took a moment to mentally assess himself before he eventually nodded. Jason stood. "Get dressed quickly," he told him and went to clean off the carnage and change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was waiting for him when Jason stepped out of the bathroom in soft pants, and a simple hooded shirt, not bothering with shoes. "Come quickly, and stay close to me," he told him, not waiting as he walked out the door. Tim followed softly after him without question, careful to step where he did not to make a sound. Once they passed the court, Jason slowed taking Tim around the outskirts of the city within the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we going?" Tim asked after they had been walking for a quarter of an hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will see," Jason promised as they climbed up a steady path until they reached a small tunnel. He walked into it without hesitation and Tim followed him after the smallest of moments. The sun shone after a minute of walking and Jason heard Tim's breath catch behind him. Jason stepped out onto the overhang that looked out over the desert and breathed in the dry air. He turned to look at Tim, but he was still in the mouth of the tunnel, golden sands reflected in his eyes. Jason stepped to the side and sat on a rock at the edge of the cliff. He wanted to ask him if it was what he had imagined, but he would not take the moment from him. He would let him have at least this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly Tim stepped out into the sun, the wind running through his hair as he stepped up to the ledge. "This used to be a watch post," Jason told him. "But when the villages moved they went to higher ground. No one comes this way anymore." He looked out at the sand ocean. "At night the sky shines with black fire. It is the only-" He looked back at Tim and corrected himself, "one of the only truly beautiful things in this land." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved over to sit next to Jason. It was hot and dry. But it was the sun. It was daylight and open air. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back. "How do you feel this and return to the caves?" he asked without opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The sun is not a friend for long," Jason replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father was a blacksmith. It was always hot in our house. The fire never went cold. It was nice in the winter months when everything was ice, but during the summer we would sleep outside. I'd fall asleep to my mom telling me stories of the gods that put the stars in the sky and wake up to the fingers of the sun reaching out over the night sky. I loved the summer." He looked down at the bands around his wrist. "I should have listened to my mom," his voice wavered and he cleared it. "She told me it would get too cold, but I wanted one more day of summer." He looked over to Jason. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't- Don't thank me," Jason said with a shake of his head as he stared down at his hands. Tim tapped his chin like Jason had so many years ago. Jason looked up at him surprised. He darted in and kissed the cut on his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should go inside. I can feel my skin burn." He looked out over the desert before turning around and walking back inside. He kept walking until he was sure that he wouldn't turn around and run back to the sun. "You'll have to show me the black fire." He offered Jason a smile when he joined him. Jason nodded with a smile of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got back to their room and Jason's dirty clothes were disposed of as Ra's walked back into the room. His eyes narrowed on Tim's face. Tim sat on his cushion even though his ankle hurt. All of him hurt, it was no different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's touched the bruise blooming on his cheek, that had just begun to fade. Tim kept his eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason, Tiger requested your assistance in the pits. He has a stubborn student. Try not to break him too much," Ra's said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Father," Jason replied and picked up his blade as he walked out with a look to Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's held his hand out and helped him to his feet. "Where else has he damaged you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nowhere that will not heal," he said and wrapped himself around his master. "He said that he enjoyed your pet. I do not think you should worry about his anger." He thought back to the blood covering Jason and knew that no one would have to worry about it anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He should fear mine," Ra's said quietly. He was pushed back and again his cheek was touched. Ra's kissed him. He closed his eyes. He wrapped the sun around him. Basked in its warm and the prickling pain of it on his skin. Jason's eyes shining like the sky as he looked at him, face more relaxed than he'd ever seen before. The soft touch over his bruised skin as clean water washed over his skin. A promise that he would return. That he would not be alone. He gasped as it was ripped away from him and he was face down on their bed as a thumb pressed hard into the already black bruise on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are mine," Ra's whispered against his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," he breathed. He looked across the room at the door and the empty room behind it and felt the hot sting of tears in his eyes. He forced them back and slid his fingers into Ra's hand, away from his hips. He pulled his hand up and kissed it. "Only yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held onto his hand and bit his lip as his body cried out in pain with every move from the man over him. "Always," he whispered. He felt Ra's still and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft kiss brushed at his temple. He barely cracked his eye to look at the man who laid down next to him. Green eyes flicked over his face. He kissed his hand again. "I am tired," he admitted. He got a kiss and an order to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was throwing knives at a target smaller than Tim's palm. Tim couldn't even pretend that he was reading. He stared at Jason's arms as he stood still with his back to the target, then spun and the knives slid into the center of it. He repeated it and each time Tim held his breath waiting for the thunk of the blade hitting the target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seem distracted," Jason said. His voice was light, teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are making a lot of noise." He looked down at his book, but Jason threw another knife and he looked up to see if it had gone in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could show you," Jason said as he pulled the knives from the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you would like," he replied and set his book aside. Jason set Tim up much closer to the target than he had been standing. "You don't think I could make it from back there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt you can hit it from here," Jason replied as he handed a knife to Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could hit </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> from here," Tim replied with a sharp look. Jason chuckled and Tim looked at the target. Jason adjusted his grip. Then adjusted his stance. He moved his hands over Tim's without a thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now when your hand reaches this point, let go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason made the same motion he'd been making all morning, but slower, exaggerating the moves. Tim forced himself to focus on what he was doing and not the shift of the muscle in his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now try." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hilt of the knife hit the wall with a dull thud easily an arm's length away from the target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are a terrible teacher," he snapped when Jason laughed. He kept trying and Jason's hands kept moving him. He stood behind him and moved Tim's arms slowly over and over until it didn't feel as robotic. When he threw the knife the tip slid into the wood. It was still too far from the target, but he had gotten it to stick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at that," he said as he walked up and pointed at the knife sticking out of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should enter the tournament for the Al blades now. Your skill is superior to all others. Even I am no match for it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door before he could respond. The smile on Jason's face was smothered and he turned to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The master has called a council meeting. You are required," the messenger bowed before running down the hall to the next person on his list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim slid into his shoes and struggled with the collar. Jason stepped up behind him and latched it. "Perhaps he has sensed your skill with the knife and wants to announce it to the league," Jason whispered before he stepped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or he realized how bad of a teacher you are. Though I don't know how he doesn't already know that." He smirked as he stepped out the door that Jason held open for him. They were silent as they had been ordered walking down the hall. Tim sat at Ra's feet and Jason stepped to his side. He leaned down to ask a question, but before Ra's could answer the doors pushed open again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is this so urgent that you pulled me from my wife?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was silent, and the man sat down heavily at his seat. The last of the council arrived and Ra's leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Sun village has lost its leader," Ra's announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" a few people asked. "How?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wild animals," Ra's said. Tim kept his face blank. "My men reported back that if it weren't for the circlet on his head they would not have recognized him." There was a murmur of alarm and surprise, but Ra's settled it with a hand. "That is not why I called the council. We cannot allow the Sun to go without a leader. Who outside this room is ready for that responsibility." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim leaned against Ra's leg and listened to the names offered up. He touched his ankle when he heard a name that he knew was a poor choice. Ra's offered his objections and they moved to a different choice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What of the Master of the Pits?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tiger?" Jason asked. Ra's looked up at him. He could see the curiosity on his face. Jason hadn't said anything since the announcement had been made. He hadn't heard much about Tiger. He'd met him, once years ago. Tim had been given to a group of men who had done something good, or maybe not even actually that good, but something that had earned them a reward. He'd been passed around then dropped into Tiger's lap. The men had laughed and Tim hadn’t understood why. He didn't touch him, didn't make him move, just sat there glaring at the other men until one of them got impatient and pulled Tim away. He found out later that he had no taste for pets. Tim rested his head on Ra's knee and wondered if that would last when he tasted power and the freedom that came with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may be persuaded to let him go. Let us reconvene in two hours. We will have our final decision before the sun sets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The decision was made before they had even spoken to Tiger. Jason knew that he understood there was no choice in the matter when his amber eyes flicked to him as the proposal was made. "I would be honored, master," he told Ra's with a deep bow, allowing Jason a moment to himself to feel the loss. And that was all there was to it. Tiger would accompany Ra's to the sun village after the second tournament and Jason would maintain the pit until he was replaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are angry with me," Ra's said as soon as they were back in their chambers. Jason tensed and looked back at him where he was helping Tim out of his collar. Tim was watching him as well, keen eyes intent on his tense shoulders. Jason gathered the knives on the table and pulled the one Tim had thrown out of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing to be angry about, father," he told him and took a deep breath before he sent two knives at once into the center of the target. He didn't. Tiger was not his. He wasn't even positive he could call Tiger his friend. But they had found escape in each other and that was something he was sure to miss. Ra's clasped his hands in front of him as he watched Jason, he could feel the softness in his eyes and kept his eyes on the target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have taken your lover from you. Of course you are angry." That startled Jason enough that he sent a knife into the wall, further from the target than Tim's had been. Ra's stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes too understanding. It turned Jason's stomach. And Tim's gaze on him felt heavy.  "I am not so old that I do not remember the bonds that are forged in the pit. The comfort sought there. I had my own lover and we stayed lovers for many years until he fell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to talk about this. Over all the years he had been with him, Ra's had never shared his personal life with Jason. Hardly a memory save for the mention of his lost daughter one drunken night. Jason had preferred it that way. It kept the master from becoming human to him and that was something he could not afford to see. He cast his eyes downward and shook his head. "Father-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ra's cupped his cheek and made him look back at him. "Perhaps it is time we get you a pet of your own," he told him with a firm voice that told Jason he would press the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He locked eyes with Ra's trying to find a medium between stern and appreciation. "I don't think that is necessary," he told him in barely more than a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense," Ra's told him and his pride showed through his smile. "All men need to blow off steam, warriors most of all. And you, my son, are our strongest warrior." He opened his mouth to protest again but Ra's shook his head. "I will hear no more of this," he told him with a grin. "Tomorrow we will go to the pet house." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spoke of it no more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason had only been to the pet house once when he had first become an assassin. The lead of his team had taken his entire group as a reward. He'd only had to take two steps in to know that it was a place he did not belong. The noise alone was cringe worthy, fake pleasure echoing off the walls to boost the egos of weak men. He had decided that he would not come back, choosing to keep his lover instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had hoped that he would never have to come back, but when Ra's stood next to him with Tim on his arm, grinning at Jason like it was a treat, he knew there was no choice here. He followed them in, letting the curtain fall behind him. The pet house was nothing but empty tables so early in the morning, but the keeper was eager to greet them, a smile wide on her beautiful face as she bowed deeply to the master. She had helped Ra's find all of his pets save for Tim and she was always very eager to show him the new pets they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason watched the tension in Tim's shoulders as she exchanged pleasantries with Ra's, wishing that they were alone and he could reach out to soothe them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you looking for something new, Master?" She asked in a rich and deep voice. "A new pet to bring you more pleasure?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not for me," he told her with a chuckle and he held his hand back to motion Jason forward. "My son," he told her and Jason watched Ra's smirk as the pet keeper looked him over with thirsty eyes like she hadn't seen him come in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course," she said with a dry throat. She grabbed Jason by the arm and pulled him forward. "We have many young and beautiful pets. All eager to please such an attractive master." It was difficult to keep the displeasure off of his face as she led him through the back. The pets were all in a line for him. All of them had their eyes down in submission as they passed, excited giggles and whispers echoing through the line when they saw the deep green of his pants. "This is our most popular girl," she told Jason, stopping in front of a girl with dark hair grinning at the floor. "She makes very pretty noises when you plug her," the mistress said with a sickening smile. Jason grimaced and kept walking until he reached the end of the line and noticed a man on his knees, head bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was giant. Even from where he kneeled he was almost as tall as the woman next to him. He was very pale, a dark mess of curled hair on his head and a well kept beard. Jason stopped in front of him and noticed how he cowered. Such a large man broken by whatever they had done to him. Jason touched a few fingers under his skin and tilted his head up so he could look into his ice blue eyes. He looked afraid. Jason frowned. "We keep him for the high ladies, young master," the mistress told him. "He is well endowed. But foreign. He does not speak the common tongue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason kneeled in front of him and the man watched him with wary but curious eyes. "What language do you speak?" He asked in Gotham's language. More universal than most. The man blinked at him in understanding. Jason spoke again. "Do you understand me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded after a moment and the mistress clapped delighted. Jason stood back up. "I want this one," he told Ra's who seemed quizative for only a moment until the mistress had the man stand and he was overwhelmed by the sheer size of the pet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at Jason but looked amused, glancing at Tim who was still overtaken by the mass of the man. "Very well," he told him and asked the mistress for a price. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's took Tim about his own business and left Jason and his new pet to walk around the kiosks so that he could find proper clothing for him. It was difficult to find anything his size, but he found a seamstress willing to make some for him. She took the man's measurements. They waited while she made his first pair of pants and she promised to have more the next morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason took the man back to their chambers, walking slow to allow him time to look around at the town he had probably seen only once. He followed Jason into the bathroom and blinked when Jason waved to the bath and told him to get in. Jason averted his eyes as he stripped and stepped into the water.  He took a cloth and stepped behind him, running it over his shoulders. The man tensed under his hand and Jason had a moment to wonder what had been done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have a name?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was quiet for a moment before he spoke to him in broken bits. "Does not… have right translation in your speech," he told him, his voice was deep and rumbly. "The closest is Biz."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was quiet as he cleaned him, unearthing bruises beneath oils and pigment. "You may call me Jason when we are alone," he told him softly and moved around to his front. Bizarro looked down and Jason tapped his chin. "And look me in the eye. I have no need for a pet." He saw the light shift in Bizzarro's eye as Jason let his mask fall ever so slightly. "But I could use a confidant." The man just stared and Jason continued to clean him. "I will not touch you, and I will not use you. I will not beat or hurt you, all I ask in return is that you keep my secrets and I will do my best to give you a comfortable life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up when Bizarro grabbed his wrist and watched man as he searched his face. He nodded slowly and let Jason continue until he had unearthed every last mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason could tell that Tim had questions for him, he saw his eyes lock on Bizarro every time they had the chance to, but Ra's had not given them any time to themselves and Jason was spending most of his days in the pits. He wondered if Tim had spoken to his pet. He also spoke the common tongue, surely he would try. If they were alone together in their chambers, what passed between them? He knew that he could ask Bizarro, but their relationship was still tentative. He had no confidence to him, walking behind Jason with his eyes on the ground or kneeling behind him in court. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he could see slowly that he was starting to trust Jason. He had been true to his word and had never touched him in the way of a pet and and a master. He had cushions brought in to make up a comfortable bed at the foot of his own so that he had his own space of comfort that had nothing to do with Jason's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was delighted in his choice, the sight of the giant behind him making Jason look a fearful opponent. And with the second tournament just on the horizon he spoke of scarcely little else. "Do you feel prepared?" Ra's asked him over dinner. He was looking across the table at Jason with a little thrill in his eyes. "Much of your time has gone to the pits, do you fear the loss of your edge?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Jason assured him. "I have seen my opponent. He is fast, but he is small and I am far faster." Of course Jason knew that he was by far more than that. His challenger in the first round had been dead barely after it started. But he could not think of that. He glanced up at Ra's. "Do you fear for me, father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I fear only for those who face you," he told him proudly and pushed away from the table. "Come, walk with me down to the pits. Let us get in one last spar before tomorrow brings your match with it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim watched as Jason touched the pet. Lifted his chin to look him in the eye and offered the same kindness that he'd given Tim. He wanted to step forward and slap his hand away, but instead he stood behind Ra's and stared at the giant as he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day that they were left alone in the room was silent. Tim read and Biz sat. Jason had moved his pallet out into the room so that he was not locked in Jason's room for the entire day. The next few days were more of the same. Every day Tim would sit and watch as Jason took the time to move the square of comfort out into the room before leaving. Biz looked around but did not speak. He did not move. He sat in a perfect pose of submission, just waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jason returned from the Pits, his black eyes would flick up to him and from across the room Tim could see the adoration of the young in them. He focused on the pages in front of him and not Jason's quiet words. He hated the sour feeling in his stomach. He hated watching Jason's door shut every night. He hated not knowing what was going on behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat in the bath between his master's legs. He watched flower petals float in the water in front of him as Ra's ran a rag down his neck and across his shoulders. He leaned his head to the side and got a kiss before the rag wiped it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do not like Jason's pet," Ra's said and dunked the rag under the water. Ra's had noticed his foul mood. He should have expected it and taken care to hide it, but he hadn't. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed before answering, "My opinion does not matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's pulled him back against him and growled into the curve of his neck. "I am not blind." Tim closed his eyes at the anger he heard in his voice. The rag was discarded and Ra's gripped his hips before pulling him back. He slid in until they could be no closer. He did not move away. He held him tightly and breathed against his shoulder. When he spoke the anger had faded. "I have seen the way he looks at you." Ra's arm wrapped around his chest, then down his front. He took Tim in his hand, his body responded to its master's touch. "It amuses me to watch him fight his attraction. I have not seen him behave this way before." Ra's thumbed over his head and licked up his neck. He held back the gasp at the feeling. Ra's would think he was trying to deceive him. "He has visited Tiger more since you came to me." He bit his shoulder as he pulled Tim back onto him and ground up. "But I know that even he would not be able to resist the temptation for long."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am yours," he cried. Ra's chuckled, and angled his hips just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are," Ra's answered with amusement singing in his voice. "'Always' you said." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes master." He moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He took that pet, and when he bores of him he will take another. You were merely a temporary distraction. You see that, don't you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes master," he replied. His voice breaking on the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were not special to him, you were just another thing that he wanted because he could not have it. But I see you. I know your worth." His voice was soft, it caressed his skin as the movements turned slow and fluid. He laid his head back against a solid shoulder. "You will always be mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master." Ra's was tormenting him, every time he moved he dragged across the spot inside him that set off every nerve of his body. Over and over. Until he could think of nothing but that feeling and Ra's' voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Beloved." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll always be yours," he cried out. His back arching as he came. Ra's held him close to his chest as Tim went boneless in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Ra's whispered against his neck. He slipped out of him without finishing and Tim turned around confused. Ra's touched his cheek and drew him in for a soft kiss. He kissed him like he was precious and every way he wanted to be kissed. He fell back into his arms as Ra's found the rag and went back to washing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you read?" Tim asked when his anger cooled into a dismal acceptance. He had never interacted with other pets for long, but he knew he should try at least talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a head shake for his troubles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to learn?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't get an answer. He turned back to his book and watched Biz as he looked at him. His foot rested over the blade Jason had given him, stuffed under his cushion. He knew where he'd strike, how he'd take down the man whose arm was bigger than his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Biz never moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day before the next round, Jason left earlier than normal. Ra's had barely stirred as he left. Tim had watched him go through the process of moving his pet once again out into the main room before leaving with a soft word. He met Biz's eyes when the door shut and the man straightened his head. He dropped his eyes. Ra's woke not long after. And though Tim tried to persuade him out of it, his need would not be denied. He kept his face turned away from the room and the man he knew was sitting there as he was taken. When Ra's had finished, he helped him dress then picked a new book off of his shelf and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master kind." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked over to him. Biz looked back earnestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My master?" he asked, touching his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biz nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's initial response was to dispute it, but when he thought about it Biz wasn't wrong. This was the kindest master he'd had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your masters have not been kind?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beat me. Tie me. Give me drink. Make head fuzzy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your master now?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biz looked at the door then back at Tim. He could see the fear in his eyes. "He not touch. Say he not need. I keep secrets?" Biz seemed confused by the word. Tim didn't say anything. He didn't think Jason wanted anyone knowing that his pet wasn't being used. After a few minutes of silence Biz spoke again. "I bad? He give back?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. "No. He won't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's and Jason returned that night together. Jason looked happy as he fell into his chair at the table. Ra's looked fond. He could see the dirt and sweat on them. They had been sparring. He looked over to Biz who was holding himself so still then went back to his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was called out by a messenger as they started to move toward their beds. Jason dragged the mat back into his room. Biz stood on the spot next to it and looked lost. It was painful. Tim got to his feet. Biz' eyes widened when he walked over. Jason looked startled when he stepped out and Tim was standing in his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him that he can use anything in the room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not my-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Tell him he can go into your room and use whatever is in there whenever he wants. Ask my master to give him use of the room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason looked over to Biz. When Tim looked over Biz was staring in shock between them. He tilted his head at him. "Your master is kind. Ask him for things." His eyes flicked to Jason. "He will not get angry with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes flared, but when he looked at Biz he was smiling. "Come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim went back to his mat and sat down. Jason pulled the door shut without a look back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like a child. He had never been so aware of how small he was until he walked side by side with Biz. He did not know if the man would ever look like a pet. Even in the finest fabrics, he still looked like a beast meant for battle. But he walked perfectly paced behind Jason and had nodded when Jason had given him orders to obey Ra's when they separated at the entrance to the pit. Tim nodded to the spot next to him when Ra's sat on his throne. He held onto his leg and waited. There were only two battles this round. Tim wondered if it was on purpose that Jason was going last again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first battle was bloody. The man who had broken his arm in the first round was barely able to put up a defense, but his opponent did not strike him down. He played with him. Tim swore he could see him smile as he cut his knee and the man fell. He could feel Biz's discomfort increasing with each cut. He looked over and offered him a smile. Biz relaxed and Tim saw his eyes drift away from the pit. Eventually the man cut down his opponent and climbed out of the pit victorious. Ra's offered him a nod. The man bowed his head and when he lifted it his eyes fell on Tim. He smiled like a jagged cut across his face before turning away. Tim shifted closer to Ra's. That was the man that Jason would face next. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jason had a battle now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out and Tim felt Biz shift forward when he saw his master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Watch him and be proud you are his," Ra's commented. Tim watched Biz hunch in on himself as he was spoken to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He said to watch your master. He is very strong," Tim clarified in a language Biz knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biz's eyes flicked up to Ra's who was already focused on the men in the pit. He heard swords clash and turned to the fighters. He moved his hands up and down his master's leg as the fight continued. He saw the flash of a blade and they both fell to hidden area closest to them. Ra's stood up. He could feel the tension singing through him as each second passed. A blood covered hand hooked over the top of the pit. Tim held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let it out when he saw a green hood. Jason pushed himself up and stumbled when he first tried to stand before he grit his teeth and stood. His hand was pressed against the lower part of his stomach. Ra's praised him. Jason's eyes fell on his. He saw pain in them before Jason fell to his knees. There was blood dripping through his fingers. He thought of the serrated blade his opponent had used. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's moved, Tim let go. He heard orders made and looked over to Biz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come. Our masters will expect us in their rooms." He waited at the entrance until Biz pushed to his feet and they walked together back to their rooms. Tim's chest hurt. When they were finally in their room he sunk down to his cushion and searched for the ring hidden within it. He pressed it to his face and begged for whatever power was within the stone to not let him die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master is strong," Biz said. His hand touched his shoulder. Tim looked up at him through blurry eyes. He nodded and whispered to the ring one last time before slipping it back into its hiding spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason had been severely wounded before. When he was young, he had received a slice to the leg that became so badly infected they spoke of severing it. But Jason would not let them. He told them over and over again in his fevered haze that he would not die from this poison. He would overcome it. He would beat it like he had beaten them all. Ra's had laughed at him then, believing whole heartedly in this fool of a boy who had made him no promises before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was not laughing now. He held onto Jason's hand as they stitched him crudely together, but he knew that it would be only a temporary fix. The blade that had cut him was jagged and he had felt every perforation as it went in and then out of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were people talking everywhere as they carried Jason back into their chambers, all of them talking over him, never to him. He had been covered so it appeared he was not himself as they moved from the arena. His head lulled to the side as they moved him and he opened his eyes just enough to see Biz and Tim in the corner. He had never seen him look so small or so frightened and he hated that it was because of him. They unwrapped him, rubbing a balm on his mess off a stitched wound and Jason winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand on his chin pulled his face up and he was looking straight into green eyes, pulling his own open. "You," he heard Ra's say to whoever was in the room. "Ready a horse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master?" It sounded like Gensolv, but he could not be sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I ride for the Themiscyra. The queen's bride is a very gifted healer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think she will come-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She will when I remind her that she owns me the life of one child already," he told him. Jason heard the door close and then silence. A hand ran over his cheek and forehead before he heard Ra's speak again. "Timothy." It was quiet again with the sound of fabric trailing the floor. "I will be gone for less than a fortnight. Until I return, you will stay by Jason's side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's voice was very small when he said, "Yes, Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calloused hands pressed into either side of his face and lips pressed into his forehead. "Do not die before I return," Ra's told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason managed a chuckle that turned into a cough. "I will not die from this," he promised his master and received a squeeze on his arm for his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't hear anything for a while after that. He was aware of a few things. The heat of his skin, the shortness of his breath and the water that was fed into his dry mouth. He did not want the water, but it was constantly there, firm hands forcing him to have it. He could hear talking but there was no making sense of it, until his burning skin became cold and he was bundled in cloth. It did no good. He shivered. And when more cloth was added he shivered harder. It was not until arm wrapped around him, pulling his close did warmth start to seep back into him. He turned into the skin and held onto it with what little strength he had, falling asleep to soft fingers running through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were still heavy when he opened them, a lone candle lighting the room for him to see what was around him. Biz was asleep in the corner on the wall he usually put him on when he left for the pits. So they were in the Master's chambers. There were arms around him and Jason thought for one moment that it must have been Ra's holding him like a parent holds a small child when they are very sick. He turned his head and his heart thumped when he saw the dark hair tucked into his shoulder, golden rings on the hand that rested on his bare chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to get up and gasped out in pain when his wound was stirred, blood oozing slowly into the bandage that looked otherwise new. His eyes shot to Biz but he did not move from where he slept-- but the hand in his chest pushed him slowly back down onto the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's eyes were somehow both stern and wide as they poured over his face, untrusting of the level of his consciousness. Jason was unaware himself, not knowing how much of this he would trust. He reached up to touch him, brushing his knuckles over his cheek with a heavy arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would think I had died if I trusted myself to dream a face so beautiful," he whispered. Tim pressed his lips together and caught his wrist before he could touch him again. Jason sighed and turned onto his back. "But of course death would not be so cruel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You nearly did," Tim told him, his voice was steel when he spoke, cold and hard as he sat up onto his knees to look down on him. "You nearly died and I have been forced to watch as you slowly wither away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have not withered," Jason complained, but even as he said it he tasted his own lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are weak," Tim told him a little more sternly. "It has been four days since you opened your eyes. Four days of you shaking in my arms." He was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason said as much, "You are angry with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am!" Tim hissed and they both looked over to Biz as he stirred and turned in his bed. Tim turned back to him, his voice lower. "I have been watching you die, forcing water into you, holding you and praying to gods who have forsaken me for four days. And when you wake up you wish for death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was not wishing for death," Jason told him in a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why would you be so cruel?" Tim demanded. He got off of the bed and moved over to the bathroom, grabbing a box with bandages and ointments before he crawled back beside him. Jason winced as he removed the bandage from him and started wiping up the blood. He stewed in his own thoughts until he was wiping a balm onto his wound, pain eating slightly as a numbness took over and Jason could speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the one that is cruel," he told him as he bandaged him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim glared at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am cruel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how many nights I have been forced to hear you receive pleasure from our master? Just on the other side of that door listen to the noises you make for him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you got a pet to spite me?" He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I both know that the master would not have let me deny one." He laughed without humor and clutched at his side when it hurt. "He is not my pet. That may be his title, but I have never touched him." Tim's eyes grew wide again and he looked over at the sleeping man. "They would have killed him in the pet house. He is simple, but kind. He doesn't know the power he has, and unlike you he cannot wield it." He coughed again and Tim helped him lean his head up so he could get some water in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid him back down carefully and Jason could see the question in his brow. He waited. "You… have not touched him?" He repeated. Like it was important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shook his head. "I belong to one person," he said softly. "And he belongs to someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stared at Jason. He couldn't believe the words. He didn't want to let himself believe them. There was only pain in letting him believe that he could have the one thing he'd allowed himself to dream of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So cruel," he whispered and pressed his head to Jason's overheated skin. Jason's hand found the back of his neck. They rubbed through the ends of his hair. He turned his head so he could look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said I was kind," Jason said his lips curved in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wrong. You are not," his voice broke. "I wish that I had never-" Jason's hand stilled. Tim shook his head and turned away from Jason's fever hot eyes. "You cannot die. I forbid it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will still be here when I wake?" Jason asked. "So I may be sure this is no dream?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He put his hand over Jason's heart. "I will be here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason slept fitfully for the next day. Tim didn't sleep. He watched Jason's eyes flicker behind his lids. Watched him twitch and moan as the fever toyed with his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom?" Jason cried, his voice breaking as he tried to sit up. Tim pushed him back down as carefully as he could but Jason was still half in the dream. He fought against him. Biz's hands pushed down on Jason's shoulders and Tim offered the man a smile. Tim touched Jason's face. It took a few seconds for Jason's eyes to focus when they fell on him. He felt more than saw the recognition in them as he stopped fighting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleep," he whispered and kept brushing his sweat drenched hair away from his face. Jason's eyes stayed focused on him until he couldn't keep them open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can let go of him now," Tim said softly. Biz sat back, his hands falling into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Strong," Biz said. Tim sighed as he rested his head on Jason's shoulder. He nodded. He was strong, he was fighting. He had seen men die from less. But none were as strong as Jason. He touched the bandage. The wound had stopped bleeding, but it was still red and hot to the touch. He changed the bandages and applied more of the salve that the servants left just inside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tim?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked up from his book. Jason's hand brushed against his hair. He took it and turned so he was facing him. "You're awake," he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long?" Jason asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only two days this time," Tim said. "I woke you to drink water this morning, but you said nothing. Just stared at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I always stare at you," Jason replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," he said and offered him a cup again. "You should not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I enjoy it," Jason said. Tim looked away as he put the cup down. "Do you doubt it?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should not," he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are weapons worth this pain?" Tim asked as he wiped the wound clean. Jason's eyes were clouded as he looked at him, his eyes tracking his mouth like he was having trouble understanding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They mean freedom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you would leave?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is no longer my goal. Unless I could take you with me." Tim looked at Jason. He chuckled and wiped a clean rag across his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would escape. Slip free of these bonds and run out into the sands. I would tell you the stories of the stars as night fell. And you would fight anyone who chased us?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Jason whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a nice dream." Tim kissed Jason's shoulder when he noticed he had fallen back to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biz slept a lot. He did not look like he had slept much before he came under Jason's hand. When he wasn't sleeping he stayed on his mat. While Jason slept, Tim read. He offered to read to Biz when the silence grew to be too much. It was an effort to take the words of the sands and change them into ones Biz would understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few days of this, Biz asked to learn. Tim was surprised. Even more so by the desire that he felt within himself to teach. He started with simple letters. His hand struggled to form the symbols that had come so easy to him when he was a child. He noticed by the end of their third lesson that Biz watched the pen drag across the paper more than he cared for the letter it wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to try?" he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the paper to Biz and showed him how to hold ink on the tip. Jason groaned and Tim moved to his side. He spoke softly with Jason about the foolish dreams of children. When he returned to the table, Biz was asleep in his room and Tim's profile as he smiled down was left on the page. It was beautiful. He wondered if this was what Jason saw when he looked at him. He spent the rest of the night looking at his own face before he tucked it in his book and laid at Jason's side watching his tortured sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Days passed and Tim could not stay awake any longer. Jason woke and slept in regular intervals, his wound was no longer like touching fire. Tim let himself hope. He let himself sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim dreamt of blood and fire. Of Jason's fingers on his chin and Ra's words at his ear. He woke up with a scream on his lips and a knife in his face. Tim froze as he looked up the arm of the man holding the knife. His face was covered, but dark brown eyes looked at him with anger and a spark of fear. He did not look away. His hand slid beneath the pillow. Ra's had a knife stashed in the bedding that he did not know Tim knew about. He doubted that Ra's would have left it there if he did. His hand wrapped around the hilt and he looked at the man above him who had looked away to stare down at Jason who slept deeply. Tim felt a shadow move up behind the man and gripped the knife tightly as Biz wrapped his arms around the man. Tim sat up and drove the knife into the man's belly. He grabbed the man's blade and stepped over Jason as he climbed off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you are strong? You think you can survive this wound?" He moved the blade and the man groaned. "You will not." He yanked up and the man screamed. Biz dropped him to the ground in front of the door. "Thank you," Tim said and bowed his head. Biz clapped his shoulder and laughed. Tim set the blades on the table and climbed back into the bed. He watched as Jason slept. He did not dare sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cleaning the wound when the doors swung open. Ra's stepped two feet into the room and stopped. The woman behind him merely stepped over the body in her way and walked to Jason. Tim moved away as she started talking to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What has happened?" Ra's asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A man tried to take your son from you. He did not succeed." Ra's looked at the blades on the table and over to the bed. He raised his hand and the body was dragged from the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have missed you," Ra's said and touched his neck. Tim walked into his arms. He looked over to the woman working on Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woman, how is my son?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause before the woman answered. "He will survive. His wound has been well taken care of." She turned to look at Ra's. Her hair slid from her hood. He had never seen such a color before, like she had tamed fire within it. "There is something in the wound. You said the blade had teeth?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am going to have to open his wound. I need someone to hold him down." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's ordered everyone out of the room and directed Biz to hold Jason. Tim wished that they had arrived days before when Jason was still under the influence of his fever. His eyes were bright and too aware of what was about to happen. Ra's was across from the woman holding his legs. Tim stood above them and stared at Jason's face. His eyes flicked up to Tim. He could see in them everything that he could not say. Everything that he should not feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman worked quickly. The room was filled with the scent of blood. She grumbled under her breath before pulling a shard of metal no bigger than his fingernail from the wound. Jason's eyes were clouded with pain again. Tim wanted to reach out and reassure him, but he couldn't with Ra's so close. He couldn't risk Ra's' anger with Jason unable to defend himself. So he stood next to his mat and thought of the ring within it of the words that he could not say, of the ones that Jason had dared to utter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was ripped from his thoughts when the woman stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a solution that will help his healing. He must drink it every morning and night." She looked at Tim. He looked back into her honey colored eyes and she smiled. "It is terribly bitter, but he must drink it." She turned back to Ra's. "May I leave now with our debt repaid?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he dies, I will come for you woman."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I don't doubt it." Tim barely contained the smile that threatened forth. He had never seen someone taunt the Demon's head before. She noticed it and grinned. He felt like prey once again. She passed him and men fell in on all four sides as she stalked down the hall. The door shut and Tim looked back to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a bitter taste in his mouth when he finally woke up with his mind free of the heat that had kept him so foggy. He was in his own bed, a pool of blankets laid over him that he had twisted in a pitching sleep and his side was wrapped in clean bandages. He moved his hand down to touch it but a large hand caught his before he could touch it. "Not well," Biz told him softly, dark eyes scarred and wide as he looked him over. "No touch, master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason offered him what little smile he could and moved his hand up to Biz's face. "I am sorry I frightened you," he told him, his voice so dry that it no longer sounded like his own. "I am okay," he promised and his eyes looked so hopeful in the moment that he wondered just how close he had been to dying. "Will you help me stand?" He asked and Biz nodded his head eagerly, careful helping him sit up and turn to put his feet on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting dressed was more difficult. He groaned when he had to bend to pull his pants on before he eventually gave in and let Biz help him.  He seemed happier than Jason had seen him before, happy to be in service to him somehow. It was both a little unsettling and endearing all at once. Once he'd gotten a tunic over his head, Biz helped him to the door and he walked into the master's rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's wasn't there. He had no way of knowing what time it was or how much of his fever dream had been real. He remembered many things, but it was all scattered around like a puzzle that didn't fit right. If he was remembering correctly, Ra's was back from his trip, but if he wasn't in his chambers then it must be some time during the day. Tim looked up from his book as if he had kicked the door open instead of carefully edging out. His eyes were wide and wet and he was on his feet on his mat in an instant. He did not move other than that, his hands held in front of his chest like he didn't know what to do with them, mouth slack with unsaid words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason stepped away from Biz, letting his hand linger on his arm to let him know he was okay and didn't need him to help him. He took careful steps toward Tim, testing how far he could go before he would need help again. But he felt surprisingly stable and too far away. And Jason knew that he shouldn't, but he had some so close to death without ever touching Tim that he couldn't stop himself. Tim watched him wearily as he approached but didn't move to stop him when Jason stepped up to him and wrapped him tight in his arms. He was stiff for a moment, his hands trapped between them and right when Jason was going to pull back, his hands moved to his sides and carefully pulled Jason in closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice cracked when he spoke into Jason's sternum. "I am supposed to fetch my master. He said to get him as soon as you woke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him wait a minute longer," Jason said and turned his face into Tim's hair trying to savor the smell of him for just a moment before he sighed and stepped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said just as Tim shoved him back and growled, "You almost died." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said again softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Tim told him, eyes gleaming with hurt and rage. "Stop being kind to me. Stop looking at me. Stop speaking to me unless you have a demand. I cannot take your cruelty any longer!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cruelty?" Jason demanded, a little flare bursting in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, cruelty," Tim spat at him. "It is cruel to let your kindness give me hope for something you do not intend-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know nothing of my intentions!" Jason cut Tim off stepping up to him and wincing as his side pulled at the breath he sucked in. Tim's hands went to him automatically to steady him. Anger forgotten-- but only for a moment. "If I am kind to you, it is because you deserve kindness." Jason growled at him. "If I look at you, it is because I cannot look away." He took Tim's face in his hands and he knew that his eyes should be soft, but all he'd ever known was how to be hard and assertive. "If I speak to you, it is because I crave your words more than anything." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim's breath was coming heavily, his eyes wide with hope that he could barely sniff out. "I remember," he told him in a whisper and Tim bit at his lip. "I know what I said, and it is true. I covet you." He pressed his forehead to Tim's and he closed his eyes, hands clutching at Jason's wrists. "I have coveted you for what feels like all of my existence. And I am yours. If you will have me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Tim's lips as they parted, the way his tongue moved behind his teeth, waiting for the words that would sign his fate. But he didn't get to hear them. Hands grabbed his shoulders and Biz was pulling him back, away from Tim and to his chamber door right as the main door opened and Ra's stepped in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Tim looking startled and then to Jason, looking disheveled and leaning in the doorway, Biz holding him up. And he crossed the room in great strides and took Jason's face in his hands. His eyes poured over him, wide and full of… something. Jason watched them as he examined every piece of him and wondered why. Why he had to feel this warmth in his chest and guilt in the back of his throat. Why did he have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Ra's? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I might never see your eyes again," he said softly, voice full of a great emotion. He surprised Jason by pulling him into an embrace and Jason wrapped one arm loosely around him and looked at Tim over his shoulder, frustrated about the moment stolen. He needed to know what he would say. More than he needed his blood. More than air. But Ra's pushed him back and looked him over again with a grin. "You look well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was well taken care of," Jason told him. Ra's pat his shoulder and took him from Biz to help him into his chair at the table. "How long was I ill?" Jason asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long enough," Ra's told him sitting across from him. "The third match is nearly upon us. Just weeks until you are named our strongest warrior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason touched a hand to his wound. "I do not feel strong," he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you will," Ra's assured him, his eyes so sure that Jason wanted to believe him. And he hated that. "Today you rest, tomorrow we train."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ra's made good of his promise. Jason kneeled hunched over on the ground, clutching his stomach as pain racked through him. The third match would be a weaponless one. A warrior had to earn his right to the blades, so his final match must be won by hand. And even though he was still healing, Ra's did not take it easy on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved himself up and looked over at Biz who was hiding behind Tim on his mat. He waved to tell him that he was okay. The giant had no heart for violence, and if Jason could he would have banned him from watching his next match. But Ra's would never allow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The master had taken over his duties in the pits and given Jason the chance to focus on his training. He spent all of his days in the ring, which gave him no chance to speak to Tim and he dared not look at him with Ra's underfoot. But still his heart beat for him, craved him, desired him. And the further that they got from his waking, the more Jason dreaded his answer. Jason would respect his wishes whatever it may be. If Tim did not desire him, he would not be another master that forced his will. He would forget his feelings and set Tim free. And when that was done, he would forget the life they never shared together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood on the mat and faced his master, taking pleasure in the sweat that dripped from his brow. For the first time, Jason was unsure of his victory. He had been injured and his opponent had not. The odds were not in his favor. But if he were to die, he would die fighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was relieved when Ra's gave him one day of rest when they were a week from the match. He ate with the master and allowed him to examine his healing wound before he left for the pits with the instruction to rest. Jason watched the door as it closed, listening for a few beats, waiting for it to reopen or stay still before he let his eyes drift to Tim. He stood and Tim's eyes went wide and soft again. Jason moved to speak, but there was a knock on the chamber door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason let out a breath of frustration and Tim pointed his gaze at the ground. Biz stood next to Jason as Tim opened the door and Jason was surprised to see Tiger step into the room. He was wearing new robes, golden and marked for the clan he was taking over. He glared at Jason as he entered the room with no hesitation and not a spare glance in Tim's direction. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him from across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were to leave for the Sun Village," Jason said after a moment of quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was until you tried to die," Tiger told him, his eyes as hard as ever. They had never been sentimental, but if Jason had ever had a friend, it was Tiger. And he could see that if he had died, Tiger would have mourned him. "I am to leave after you try it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I am to die this time?" Jason asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I will miss you," Tiger told him simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason smirked at that. "And if I live?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I will wish you were dead," Tiger told him and for the first time he saw amusement in his hard eyes. He stepped forward and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, sparing no glance at the giant at his side. Tiger was not afraid of his death. He never had been. He saw it as a release from this life. But he knew that Jason did not see it the same way. "I was angry at you," he told him quietly. And then he surprised Jason by kissing him. His lips were warm and familiar, and with how tense Jason had been it would have been a relief to give into them. But he couldn't. He pushed him back and Tiger raised his brow. "Are you too good for me now?" He smirked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes. "My body hurts. I am weak from my wounds."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will do all of the work," Tiger assured him, moving to claim his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat down heavily on his cushion. He grabbed his book and tried to quell the rage of jealousy that stormed within his chest. Jason dodged the second kiss and his eyes flicked to him for a second. Tim looked down at the words and ignored the murmured sentiment coming from the otherside of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what I have missed," Jason said. Tim's eyes flicked over to them as they settled at the table. He looked over to Biz who was sitting down as well. He offered Tim a smile. Tim tilted his head as he turned back to the book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult. Jason had snapped at him about listening to him with Ra's. But there was nothing he could do to stop that. Or nothing that wouldn't cost him his life. But as he sat there listening to how light Jason's voice was as he talked with his friend he couldn’t help but yearn for that. He had abandoned his book, it sat open in his lap as he pretended not to stare. Tiger laughed at a comment Jason had about a warrior they both knew and clapped his hand down on Jason's shoulder. He nudged him. His thigh rested against his. They touched freely and talked. He had never heard so much of Jason's voice before. He wanted to hear more of it. He wanted to sit at that table with him. He wanted to talk and have Jason laugh. He wanted to touch his arm and have him move closer. He wanted to take the blade beneath him and drive Tiger from the room. To claim Jason as his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his head fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the paper with his portrait on it and stared down at his face and the fond look on it. The door opened and he scrambled to fold it back up. He shouldn't have been worried. Ra's immediately greeted Tiger and sat with the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's looked as jovial as he'd ever seen him. He nodded along to a story Tiger was telling. And when Tiger draped his arm over Jason's shoulder Ra's said nothing. He continued with his own tale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you sparred since you took your title?" Ra's asked when Jason started stifling his yawns. He slept more now. What surprised him was that Ra's let him. He encouraged Jason to sleep when he had trouble focusing when they went over the maps. He did not wake him when he first rose for the day, but came back after and took him to the pits to train. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I have not. I have been kept busy with correspondence," Tiger responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should join us tomorrow. You have more experience in the pits than I." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that is true, but I would never say no to a chance to fight with you." Tiger nudged Jason. "And it has been some time since I bested Jason."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it will be a long while before you do it again," Jason replied back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's walked Tiger to the door as Jason leaned against the table. Jason looked over to him. Tim looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have called for dinner. Eat then rest." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Father," Jason replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Timothy," Ra's called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Master?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tend to my son." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stopped halfway to the table. Ra's was looking at him, there was mischief in the green of his eyes. He took a few more steps, not daring to look at Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Master?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His wound," Ra's said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason reached to remove his shirt but Ra's reached out and stopped him. "Let him. You should be resting." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a shirt. I can remove it," Jason replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let him," Ra's said again. Tim did not look at Jason's face. He focused only on the fabric beneath his fingers as he undid the laces of his shirt. He only did as many as he needed to reach the wrappings. He had seen Jason come back from the pits with new fresh bandages, but had not seen the wound since the woman with the fire hair had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He undid the bandages carefully. He did not let his fingers stay for too long on Jason's skin. He stood once he had removed the bandages. He went to the rack inside the bathroom and pulled the ointment jar from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Biz can do this," Jason was saying as Tim went back to his knees beside Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. Timothy cared for you while I was away. He can do so now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swiped his fingers through the ointment and touched the lowest edge of the wound. It was already turning into a scar. The medicine, though foul, was helping Jason to heal quickly. He had barely hidden a laugh the first time he saw Jason take it and the wretched face he'd made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason hissed when he swiped over the middle. The skin was slightly red. He had seen blood a few days before and knew that Jason had reopened it during training. He continued past the tender area. He used just two fingers and kept them to the wound. He could feel how tense Jason was. He finished running the length of the wound before wiping off his fingers and dipping them again in the cream. He spent more time rubbing small circles over the red skin. Once he was sure that he had done all he could, he carefully reapplied the bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood his eyes met Jason's. He looked down and took the jar off the table with blind luck before retreating to the bathroom. He set the jar down and breathed for a few minutes. Ra's, who had been talking through the trouble they were having in the pits, didn't acknowledge him as he went back to his spot on the floor. He kept his eyes down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate, Ra's wished Jason a good night and the door shut behind them as Biz helped Jason carefully sit down on the bed. Ra's held his hand out to him and Tim blinked at it. He had not seen him cross the room. His eyes flicked up to meet Ra's' and he saw nothing in them. He laid in the bed as Ra's slept and wished that they had had just one minute longer. He knew Jason wanted an answer, but Tim was afraid of what that answer would be. He looked at the man sleeping beside him. He would kill them both if he ever found out. And he knew Jason would risk it all, he saw that clearly in his eyes when he looked at him now. Ra's shifted in his sleep and Tim closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was in pain when they got back from training the next day. His lip was split and he was holding his stomach. Tim knew that he had to have opened the wound again. Ra's ordered him once again to tend to his wound and Tim easily confirmed his suspicion when Jason's fingers were wet when they pulled away. Jason let out a sharp breath when Tim pulled the fabric of the bandage free. He wanted to yell at him for working too hard. To yell at Ra's to let him rest. But he also knew that Jason needed to keep fighting. He needed to train. Because he had to win. He pushed hard as he wiped off the oozing blood. He added the ointment and frowned at Jason when he finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next three nights were more of the same. Ra's watching as Tim carefully applied the cream and rewrapped his stomach. Each night the skin was a little less red, a little smoother. Jason itched across it and Tim slapped his hand without thinking. Ra's didn't seem to notice and Tim went back to the ointment. The night before the full moon Jason's wound was healed. A jagged white scar was all that was left. It was still tender to touch, he had pushed on it and Jason had winced, but it was as healed as it could be. Jason and Ra's had talked about how to protect his wound, how skilled his opponent was with blades, but how little they had ever seen him fight without them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim had to stand on a chair to adjust Biz's cape. He had his hands on his shoulders when Jason walked in. He had left early, before even Ra's had risen. And now he stood in simple cloth pants. The door shut behind him and he stepped up to the chair. Tim looked down at him as Jason looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I cannot go a moment longer," Jason said. "Will you have me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Jason. His blue eyes yearning for the words he wanted to hear. And Tim wanted to say them. He wanted to risk it all. But he wanted them both to be alive to make it happen. He touched Jason's cheek. "You will have your answer once you win this battle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dressed himself slowly, pulling on the robes that claimed his as the heir of the league with numb fingers. His heart beat hard against the seal of his house, reminding him of the fear that he could not quell. He had spent every hour he had training, all of the time that he could not sleep observing his opponent and Jason knew whole heartedly that he was not going to win this match. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might have before his injury. The champion of the mountain village was about his size and build. They moved in the same ways and with a blade Jason knew he could best him. But the strength of his fists were now compromised. He had a white and wicked scar marking the exact point of his demise, and even as he stood he felt it pull in discomfort and pain. He slipped his mask over his mouth and nose before he walked into the main chamber, wanting as much privacy as it could provide him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's was dressed in his most lavish robes, the tall neck of his cape scratching out behind him and blocking him from view as he calmed Tim's collar into place. Biz was waiting for him at Tim's side looking at Jason with a fear that he could not provide him comfort from due to his own anxiety. Tim's eyes shifted when Ra's turned to look him over in approval, scanning every bit of him to see if his greatest weakness showed on his face. Jason just watched Tim over his shoulder as he fussed with his hood until he drew back satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" He asked a look of almost concern striking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason had to work to keep his eyes firm. "Strong," he grunted and hoped that it didn't sound like he was lying. He unwrapped his sword belt and handed his blade to Ra's. No matter how the match ended, he would no longer need it. "Thank you for my blade. It has served me well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's rook it from him and pulled it from its sheath. When he spoke it was optimistic. "I shall keep it for you. Until you have a son," he said and laid it on his bed. And with that they made their way out of the palace and to the arena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one in their party spoke as they walked through the town, but people stopped them as they walked by. Wishing their luck and assuring Ra's that Jason was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> champion. Every word spoken felt like another ember in his death bed, but he accepted them until they reached the gate to their barracks and he had to part from them. Ra's pressed his forehead into Jason's and closed his eyes saying a warrior's prayer over him. But Jason watched Tim, looking him in the eye for as long as he could by way of the goodbye they would not get to have. As soon Ra's stepped back, Jason turned to Biz. He reached out to straighten his cape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will sit with Tim and do as my master commands," he told him and Biz nodded slowly. "You do not have to watch," he told him a little softer. He didn't need Biz to watch him die. It would be cruel. And he had already seen so much cruelty. He turned back to Ra's. "In wake of my death, send him to the sun village with Tiger," Jason asked him. "He will find good use of him." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's frowned, not liking that Jason was already speaking of defeat. But he nodded his consent. "As you wish, my son," he told him. And then he motioned for Biz to follow him up to his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason kept his back to them as they walked away. He knew that Tim glanced back at him but he could not make himself walk through the tunnel if he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited in the dark, caged door in front of him as the stadium filled with people from all over their land. He knew that most of them would be rooting for his victory… he wondered how angry Ra's would be when he was defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts drifted again to Tim and the words that were unspoken between them. And for the first time Jason wondered how Tim would feel when he died. Would he mourn him? Would he miss him? Would he be affected at all? Jason did not know. For as much as he wished that Tim would return his feelings he could not in confidence see that he would. But at least he would not have to know. He could pretend until his last that Tim was his and he was Tim's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set his shoulders as the door lifted in front of him and he stepped out into the arena to face his demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karim was dressed in gold, the waved design of his people spread over his chest as he stood across from Jason, glaring into him. The noise around them was almost unbearable. But as they looked up to Ra's the entire stadium went silent at his hand. He stared down at them. And Jason could see Tim and Biz at his side, holding his breath as Ra's watched. It was so soft that he almost did not hear him when he finally uttered, "Begin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His opponent wasted no time in his attack, aiming a sweeping kick at Jason's legs. He jumped and rolled to the side, rising only to a crouch when Karim rushed him again. Jason caught him in the middle, taking an elbow to his left ear that rang and threw him off balance. He just barely managed to throw him over his shoulder before he sank to his knees, clutching his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no time to deal with the pain. Karim threw himself back to his feet and charged again this time Jason slid under him and pulled out his ankle. Karim fell hard with a grunt and Jason pulled his leg into a lock before he could crawl away. The man yelped when Jason twisted it and punched at the ground before he kicked his other leg free and kicked wildly until he hit Jason's scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shouted, pain blinding him as he clutched at it and coughed blood out onto the sand. He let go of his hold and held himself together, gasping when Kiram pulled back his hood and freed Jason's face from his mask. He pulled him by the scruff of his hair until he was on his knees and forced his face up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is your chosen champion?" He taunted at the crowd. "A broken, stolen foreigner from the cells?" He let out a dark laugh and his foot hit him again in his stomach, sending him backwards. He could see Ra's standing and Tim on his knees at his side, watching him with frightened eyes before Kiram loomed over him. "Tell me, demon child." He sneered as he sat down hard on his chest. "Are you afraid of death?" He asked as his fist flew out to greet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no. Jason had never been afraid to die. But that was because he had never had anything to live for. Even before he was taken from Gotham, he had had nothing. His father dead. His mother as good as dead. While he had been hungry and cold and alone. Nothing had changed when he came to the League. He had still been hungry and cold and alone. Only now… there was Tim. Tim who was now standing next to Ra's who was too distracted to notice him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught the next fist that came at him and pulled him in, slamming his head into Kiram's. He blinked in a daze and Jason bucked until they both went over his head and he rolled back into a standing position. The crowd was screaming and his opponent was stumbling. Running at Jason wildly as Jason took a breath. He stepped to the side and grabbed his hood, using it to slam him to the ground. He did not waste a moment of time. He pinned him, his fist's turning raw with each hit, his blood mixing with Kiram's until blood was all he could see. He did not stop until he had turned to pulp and his body no longer pushed back. Only then did Jason stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard nothing but his own breath and the blood rushing behind his ears, eyes shooting up to the stands where Ra's was grinning and clapping. But Jason did not want to look at him either. His eyes shifted to Tim who was holding his chest as he looked down from where he stood and Jason wondered if he could see his eyes. If he knew what he was thinking. He looked back down to his opponent and then to the gate as the leader of the Al Caste stepped toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not seem bothered by his battle scattered appearance. She simply anointed him with the water from the pits and handed him his new robes, a crimson red that stated him the deadliest of assassins. She then stepped away saying a quick murmur in a language he did not know. "Hold out your hands and call for them," she told Jason loud enough for all to hear. "They will come to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason held out his hands and thought of the blades, he'd only ever seen a drawing of them before and he didn't know precisely what he was looking for. But they appeared, gold and unbreakable in his hands. He swung them and spun them back, testing the balance until he struck a killing pose and the crowd cheered again. He looked back at his master and his love beside him. He had won the match. Now he would have his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim couldn't look away from Jason. He stood victorious. The crowd around him cheered and yelled. He was like them, a warrior from these pits. He had learned here, fought here, survived here. He had been nothing, a child stolen from Gotham, and he stood before them their strongest warrior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Magnificent," Ra's uttered and Tim's elation washed out of him like water over a flame. Tim stood next to his master. Jason was victorious and Tim was still in chains. He kept a pleasant smile on his face as they walked down the stairs to greet Jason at the entrance to the pits. Ra's entered, but Tim stopped Biz from following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pets cannot enter. There is no pleasure to be found within the pits," he told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's did not spend long within the walls. When he returned Jason was with him. He had seen the blood on him from their perch above the pit, but he had not realized the extent until he was standing before him. Jason's eyes immediately fell on him and he wanted to slap him until he stopped staring. His master was standing less than an arm's length away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should celebrate, I will leave you to it, but I wanted-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ra's," a woman spoke. Tim had never heard anyone address him by name before. It was the woman from the al caste. She walked up to them and did not bow her head. "I have an urgent matter we must attend to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's nodded and walked down the hall without another word to them. Jason took a step forward, but Tim stepped back. His eyes flicked to the men waiting at the entrance. Their eyes had been on them since Jason stepped out. Jason glanced over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Celebrate without me! I have my own celebration to attend to," Jason called and leaned his head against Biz's shoulder. The men hollered and Jason took Biz's hand to pull him down the hall. Tim followed behind them. There was nowhere else that he could go. Nowhere else that he wanted to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Jason as he walked slowly down the hall. He walked with exhaustion, but he saw no pain in his step. Tim focused on his own steps as he watched Jason talk quietly with Biz. When the door shut behind them, Biz walked into Jason's room. He looked at Jason who leaned against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once again you have returned covered in blood," he said. Jason's eyes moved over him, they flicked down to the embroidery that he could not stop running his fingers over. It was a nervous habit that he had managed to quickly form. He turned his head and felt the metal of the collar biting into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Take this off," he said and turned so that Jason had access to the latch at the nape of his neck. Jason's fingers strayed over his neck and Tim closed his eyes. Once the band was gone he took a step forward. He drew his cape off and let it fall to the ground as he walked into the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder and slid the sleeves of his shirt off. "Are you going to join me, my champion?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason was already moving before he had finished his request. He smiled and walked to the edge of the basin. He took a breath, then let his pants fall before stepping into the water. He picked up a rag and ran it through the water. Jason walked through the water to him. He was silent, waiting. He could see how much he wanted to hear his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have won your freedom," he said. He pulled Jason's hand to him and ran the rag over the jagged edges of his knuckles. He kissed his hand once it was clean. "The world stands before you, waiting." He pulled the other to him and did the same. He looked up at Jason as his lips met his knuckle. "Yet you wait for my words." Jason touched his cheek and Tim leaned into it. "When I am a slave to my masters whims?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am yours," Jason whispered. "That has not changed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim reached up, his hand resting on the side of Jason's neck. He looked at him, his blue eyes shone bright through the blood on his face. His fingers slid through Jason's hair. "My heart has been yours since the first moment our eyes met," he said and captured Jason's lips. He could taste the blood, but did not care. Nothing mattered except the man in his arms, the one holding him like he was precious and that nothing would take him away. He opened his mouth and tasted Jason for the first time. His fingers tightened on Jason's neck. His feet slipped off the floor of the bath. He pulled himself up and wrapped his legs around Jason. The calloused hands that he'd cleaned moments before slid over his thigh and held him in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," he whispered. He could feel the hard heat trapped between them. Jason caught his lips again. He moaned in frustration when Jason did nothing. He just held him and kissed him. "Please," he begged again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We cannot," Jason said. His forehead rested against Tim's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, Jason." He looked at Jason's closed eyes. "I want this." Jason's eyes opened. "I want you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father will return." Tim growled and bit at the lips pulling away from him. Jason had been foolish until this moment. He had looked at Tim, touched him, risked everything. But when he finally had Tim within his hands, he spoke logic. Tim hated him in that moment. He knew that he was right, he knew that it would be death if Ra's caught them in each other's arms. But he could not care. He could think of no better death than one within the circle of this man's embrace. "I want you to be mine. And only mine," Jason whispered and let Tim's leg free. Tim pulled Jason down with him as his feet touched the smooth stone of the tub. He kept Jason's lips against his until he was sure that he would not forget the feel of them, the taste. He kept his eyes closed when they separated and Jason touched his temple softly. Tim opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we are free of this place, I will be yours as you are mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes brightened. Tim found the rag in the water. Jason watched him as he cleaned it before lifting it to Jason's hairline. He was gentle as cleaned the blood from his skin. He kissed bruises that had already begun to form. He murmured praise against scars he found on his skin. Once Jason was clean he looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are special to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tim told him and kissed his chest over his heart. The look in Jason's eyes told him how much the man regretted his decision. He breathed in the feeling of being wanted. This felt so different. He didn't want to let it go, but he knew he had to. Tim wiped at his own face and climbed from the water. Jason's eyes danced over his skin. He leaned down and pulled his jaw until Jason was straining. "Goodnight, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim ran his hand over the emerald fabric sitting at the top of the chest. He slid his hand beneath it. He moved it and saw the ruby tones that he had been looking for. He brushed his thumb over the weaving sharp design. He set it down. He drew the black sleeves from the chest and slid them over his shoulders. The matching pants hugged low on his hips. He tied the strings at the bottom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been pretending to sleep when Ra's returned the night before. Jason had gone to his room hours before. He had truly fallen asleep before his master had joined him in bed. He had barely woken when Ra's woke and stole Jason away. Tim had lounged in bed, thinking only of Jason's hands running over his skin and the feel of his lips. When Biz chuckled and told him he looked like a kitten he finally got out of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to wear the ruby clothes that Jason had gotten him months before, but he knew that it was too soon. So he chose black. He wore this outfit often, and knew Ra's would think nothing of it. He settled at his cushion and read his book. He did not take in any words as he waited for them to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes flicked to him as soon as he walked in the room with Tiger and Ra's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I apologize that I cannot join you on your journey to the sun village," Ra's told Tiger as they sat at the table. "I must attend to the concerns that the al caste has brought to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I have written my people often. They know who I am, they know I speak for you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason's eyes drifted to Tim. He felt them slide down his side like a physical caress. He closed his eyes before turning the page. When he looked to the table, Jason's eyes were not the only ones on him. Tiger was watching him, eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you wish me to leave? I could help you," Tiger said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We could use the men," Jason said, his eyes going to Ra's. Tiger continued to watch him. Tim went back to his book, but he could feel the man's eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The people of the sun village have been without a leader for too long," Ra's said dismissing the request. He looked tired, disappointed in the days he had to spend with the Al Caste instead of basking in the victory of his champion. Jason saw his eyes drift towards the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood, Master." Tiger bowed. "Then I will be on my way." He looked to Jason with something sharp in his gaze. "See me out," he told him and Jason nodded as he followed him out of the chambers. Noticing just how stiff Tim was as he passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiger walked ahead of him, keeping a stiff pace as they made their way through the city and back to his hut. He didn't say a word until the door was shut and locked behind the two of them and he turned on him with a glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the fool of all fools," he told him lowly, Jason's heart dropping into his stomach. "The master's pet? We do not fuck pets, Jason- let alone your </span>
  <em>
    <span>father's</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never fucked him," Jason growled back at him. "I love him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiger let out a hard humorless laugh. "Then you are even more of a fool than I thought." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I am a fool for wanting just one small piece of happiness in this hell, let me be a fool." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot." Tiger growled at him, a fire in his eyes. "Think about what you are saying. He is the Demon Head's pet. If Ra's were to find out he would kill you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He would find a way to do it eventually," Jason told him and that sat between them uncontested as they stared into each other. When it came down to it, at its very core, both Jason and Tiger knew that his title as Ra's' son was something that he had won. Something that was awarded. It would be much easier for Ra's to simply take it away. "He will use me until I am no longer convenient and then I will die. Just like everything else he no longer has use for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So why tempt him?" Tiger asked finally. He sounded more tired than anything, like he knew he wouldn't win this argument but knew he had to try. "Why hand him the reason that he needs to move onto the next?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason glared at the ground next to the door thinking an array of things. Things that had been brewing in him for much longer than Tim had been under his skin. The Al Blades shot to his hands, making Tiger jump, and Jason stared at them. "Maybe I think I could beat him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you miss him?" He barely whispered, looking at Tiger through his eyelashes. "The master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You realize that this is treason," Tiger growled at him but when Jason said nothing he shoved past him and grabbed his cape, throwing it on. Jason thought the conversation was over when he followed him out of the hovel and through the cave to the entrance. They stopped just outside and Tiger pulled him in, holding him there. "Strike quickly." The words were quiet, almost more of a vibration than speech. "Do not let this fester. You may be stronger but he is far wiser than you could ever hope to be. Do not let him make the first move." He turned to the horse that was waiting for him and mounted it. It only took one good kick until he was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sent away as soon as he came back, given a mission as soon as he stepped through the door. The Al Cast had been told of people congregating in the mountains, their own blood taking refuge there, speaking out against the teachings of the League. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took longer than he thought it would to track them down. He was gone for at least two days until he actually reached the mountains and then two days more to find their camp. He watched them, knowing that he needed to take his time, but dreading every moment that he was away. Every second Ra's was touching Tim in his absence when all he had was the memory of his mouth pressed into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised to see that the group was mostly women, all dressed in the finery of pets. He watched them tent to each other. Bind wounds that they had received in their journey and caring for eachother. He had been given little information other than saying they were deserters, but for the first time in a long time, he wondered if they really deserved to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Tim before Ra's had taken him. The way that he had fought tooth and nail to survive the men that had him. He thought about Biz… who had been drugged to hold back his strength. Jason knew nothing of these women, but he could see their wounds. He knew that they had fought to get there and he knew they had longer still to go before they were safe. So Jason did the unthinkable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him half the time to get back as it did to get to the mountains and sneaking into his home was far too easy. He took to the side of the mountain and climbed to the old outlook, sneaking his way through the back streets in the shadows. Court was still in session when he slid through the halls and back to their chambers. He was relieved to find Tim sitting in the room with Biz, reading by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shut it quickly and silently behind him, holding a finger to his lips to tell them not to speak. He moved through the room looking at any place someone could hide until he was satisfied and Tim was standing on his mat watching with bewildered eyes. Jason was back to them in three long strides. "Pack only what you need," he told both of them in the language of their home. "We have to leave." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason," Tim's eyes searched his, "what-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason kissed him. Hard and entirely too fast. "I will tell you when we leave," he promised. "Make haste." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved quickly and silently, filling their bags with only what they needed to get back to the mountains. They would have supplies and Jason could offer them protection. From there he could make a plan. He stopped packing, a sense of dread sitting heavy in his stomach. He had given Biz a bag and asked him to come back but he had yet to return from the other room. He stared at the bed in front of him for as long as he dared before he stepped out to meet his master, holding his blade to Biz's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's did not break eye contact. They stayed cold and sharp on him as his blade laid almost relaxed in his hand. "Were you not going to tell me that you returned?" He asked almost casually. "I thought I stressed to you the importance of this mission." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason clenched his jaw. "You did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow moved just the slightest bit. "And I trust you took care of the traitors?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to force himself not to look to Tim. "Of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra's smirked then, shaking his head as he clicked his tongue. He pressed his blade a little harder into Biz's throat Jason stepped forward and the man glared at him. "You think that you can lie to me?" He demanded in a growl, forcing Biz down to his knees. "You ignorant boy. Always thinking that you know what is best. That no one can defeat you. You may be strong Jason but your heart is your biggest weakness." He grinned viciously down at Biz. "You thought you were doing him a kindness with your touch, but really you were showing me exactly where to strike." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason blinked, his eyes wide as he realised Ra's didn’t know. All the glances and touches and small moments he had with Tim were still only theirs, and here was Biz paying the price. He felt the blades come to him and Ra's pressed harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nuh uh," he admonished softly, his eyes moving to the ground in front of him. Jason looked at Biz who looked terrified. He looked at Tim who looked as though he had stopped breathing all together and finally he dropped the blades and took careful steps over to him. "On your knees," Ra's told him and slowly Jason sank down before him, bracing himself for the blow that was going to come. Ra's hand caressed his face, pulling his chin up so that he could look at him managing to seem almost sad. But Jason could also see the joy behind it. His excitement to start over. "Such a pity." He shook his head. "All of this power wasted on a man so weak." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During all of the time that he'd been under the Demon's hand he had watched. He watched Jason and Ra's walk silently through the room. He watched Biz move his bulk without a whisper of a sound. He watched and he learned. The blade was warm in his hand as he drew it from his cushion. He looked back to Jason on his knees. Ra's lifted his face and looked down at Jason and called him weak. Tim felt a fire rise in him. He may have learned how to move, but the thing that benefited him the most here, was Ra's himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim barely moved and Ra's let out a gasp of surprise and pain. It was small and quiet. Not what he expected from the Demon's Head. Tim twisted the knife earning a pained grunt before he pulled the knife out of his back. He had heard the tales. He knew better than to trust that the poke Tim had given him would be enough. So he did not step back. Instead he drew the knife up and held it against his throat. He looked at Jason who looked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not weak, my love," Tim said. He reached his free hand out to him and Jason took it as he stood. Biz moved away holding the small cut on his neck. Tim turned back to Ra's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were no more difficult to dispatch than my other masters," Tim whispered against his ear. Ra's let out a thick noise and coughed. He saw blood leak from his lips. "It is you that was another weak and unsavory man." Tim looked at Jason. He met his eyes and drew the blade across his master's neck. He let Ra's fall as he stepped into Jason's arms. The blade rested against his side as he looked down at Ra's. The man stared at them, struggling to breath, fighting his inevitable death. The front of his shirt was dark with his blood and it pooled beneath him. He stared at Tim, then his eyes went to Jason and he saw betrayal in them. He saw him realize how wrong, how blind he had been. With a rattling breath the life leaked out of their master and they were free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason touched his neck. Tim leaned into him, but his fingers slid around to the back of his neck. The collar fell to the ground with a tinny clang. Then Jason pulled his wrists to him and took off the manacles around his wrists. He let them fall to the ground. One rolled into the crimson pool. He looked at it before Jason touched his face and he looked up at him. Jason kissed him. He drew him in and stole the breath from his lungs. His heart soared as it ignited the blood in his veins. Jason pulled away with a soft kiss before he drew the Al blades and kneeled. He looked up at Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My blade is yours as I am yours," Jason said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim frowned. He saw Biz move and shifted back in surprise when he saw him bowing as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" he croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the Demon's Head now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sat on the edge of the throne. He had tried to sit back, but the chair felt impossibly large. So he sat on the edge and leaned against the arm of the chair. Jason stood next to him. Biz stood on his other side. He felt like his heart was going to beat through his chest. He heard the heavy knocks of the guard before the doors opened and the entire council walked into the council chambers. He watched as each of them took in the scene before them. The body of their former leader was laid at the foot of the throne. Tim did not acknowledge the scene before him, he only watched the men and women as they walked to their chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have taken your father's life," one of the older members asked Jason. He did not sound upset, but he did not sound pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I did not," Jason said. "The Demon's Head belongs to another." There was a small murmur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who then?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim stood and the voices stopped. It was suddenly so quiet that he could hear the rustle of the sheer red cape draped over his shoulder as he stood. "The power of the Demon is mine." He looked at the men and women gathered. He saw them take him in and in some he saw fear. In others delight. There was a heavy knock at the door and the leader of the Al Caste walked in. She looked around the room before walking to Tim. She looked at him, her dark eyes boring into his soul, then held out her hand. He moved his hand, and she clasped his wrist once tightly and shook it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guards, remove the body," Jason said as the council slowly moved to their seats. "And send a messenger to the villages. The head has been severed, but another has grown in its place. The Demon lives." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the woman left, Tim sat down. He looked around the room. These people who had not dared to meet his eyes in this same room not even a full cycle before we're watching him with rapt attention. Jason stepped up next to him and he touched his hand. Jason's eyes flicked to him and he knew that this man would die for him. He would sacrifice everything. But that was not necessary, they were not powerless any longer. Tim turned back to the council, watched them take in the entwined fingers sitting on the arm of the throne and the meaning behind it. He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have much to discuss."</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~The End~</p><p>(At least for a little bit)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be our friends and follow DNA and I on twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/PBrubbs">@PBrubbs</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/Dnawhite51">@Dnawhite51</a>. See the process of our day to day writing frustrations and pictures of our dogs. We are very lame and old and we want to talk to you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>